Because, We Have You
by Hanara Hime R
Summary: Dari dulu Sarada ingin dipeluk Mama. Seperti temannya yang lain. Tapi Sarada tak tau dimana Mama, hanya tau wajahnya, itu pun lewat foto yang selalu ditunjukkan Papa. Papa bilang Mama sedang pergi, selalu begitu. Sarada jadi kesal, dia tau papa berbohong. Papa selalu pergi tiap harinya, lalu pulang menjelang makan malam. Tapi kenapa Mama tak pernah pulang?AU/ FIC DI-REMAKE!/ HIATUS
1. Prolog

**Halo .. Minna-san! Kembali dengan aku yang membawa fic baru bagi kalian semua .. Oh, tahukah kalian?! Betapa aku sangat ingin sekali protes pada pikiranku ini .. karena telah membuat diriku mendapat ide disaat sedang menggarap fic "Devil Love" huwaaa .. dan akibatnya fic itu terlantar .. *nangis GaJe**

 **Hah, udah deh adegan lebay-alay-babay-nya! Ini diaa ... jreng jreng jreng! Persembahan dariku .. untux kalian para S-Savers! Terinspirasi dari : "** Papa, Sarada Ingin Mama **"** by Kimaru-Z **dan** Naruto Gaiden chapter 10 [Yang Tercermin di Matanya]

Selamat membaca!

* * *

 **Because, We Have You**

by: Hanara Hime-chan

 _Terinspirasi oleh "Papa, Sarada Ingin Mama" oleh Kimaru-Z dan Naruto Gaiden chapter 10_

Uchiha Sasuke - Sakura Uchiha - Uchiha Sarada

Rated: T

Genre: Romance / Family

Warning : OOC, Typo, failed humor, and not for Sakura atau SasuSaku haters!

.

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

UchiHanara Hime-chan

 **present**

Sakura memandang sekeliling, ini pesta yang luar biasa. Bahkan Sakura masih tidak percaya jika kini dirinya bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Uuuhh .. ia bahkan sulit untuk mengungkapkannya. Tapi, pesta pernikahannya sungguh sangat-sangat ramai, wajar saja .. dia menikah dengan seorang putra dari keluarga Uchiha yang sunguh sangat terkenal. Mungkin kakinya sudah lemas jika saja tidak ada seseorang di sampingnya. Eh?! Seseorang?!

Iya. Pria beriris onyx yang biasanya berwajah datar, tampak lebih ekspresif, bahagia. Tentu saja! Mengingat betapa heroiknya perjuangan Sasuke meyakinkan keluarga besar-nya untuk menikahi Sakura—yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana.

"Ne, Sakura- _chan_! Ayo ikut aku, nak. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar mengenalkan menantuku yang manis ini .." Kali ini Sasuke harus rela melepaskan sang istri yang sudah terlebih dulu diseret ibunya, sebelum melemparkan senyum tipis menawan miliknya.

"Yo! Teme! Akhirnya kau menikah juga! Kupikir kau tidak tertarik pada wani—ADAAWW" Jitakan manis mendarat mulus di kepala jabrik Naruto, si pelaku masih dengan tampang stoic-nya menatap datar kepala pirang-jabrik itu.

"S-Semoga kalian bahagia .. Sasuke" ucap gadis indigo di sebelah Naruto.

"Hn" Dan hanya jawaban ambigu yang dikeluarga oleh bungsu Uchiha. Selebihnya, senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

.

.

Hari itu, hari yang sungguh berarti bagi Sakura. Hari dimana dirinya telah berganti marga, telah utuh menjadi milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sakura, itulah namanya sekarang.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ " suara berat seorang pria membuat Sakura tersentak dari acara melamunnya.

"Ah! _Okaerinasai_ , Sasuke- _Kun_ !"

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu bergegas melepas dan membawakan jas suaminya, menawarkan mandi dengan air hangat yang sebelumnya telah disiapkannya. Dengan senyum hangat seerti biasanya, yang tapi menurut Sasuke agak sedikit berlabihan hari ini.

"Nah, Sasuke- _kun_ .. kau mandilah, akan kusiapkan baju gantimu. Lalu turunlah untuk makan malam .. tidak ada penolakan!" Hari ini istrinya aneh, tidak tepatnya saat ini. Sepertinya tadi pagi dia baik-baik saja. Ada yang disembunyikan, Sasuke tau betul tabiat istrinya. Tak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hn. Kau aneh hari ini, Sakura .." ucapnya sambil melangkah, meninggalkan sang istri yang terkikik kecil.

.

" _Ittadaikimasu_ "

Aturan standar keluarga Uchiha, tidak boleh berbicara saat makan—aturan yang sebenarnya sudah sangat umum. Tak biasanya Sakura memasak makan malam spesial seperti ini. Serba tomat, makanan kesukaannya, hei! bukankah Sakura membenci tomat? Berbanding terbalik dengannya yang sungguh mencintai tomat? Sasuke tak pikir panjang, yang penting perutnya kenyang. Hihihi .. ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa berpikir seperti itu ya?

Diseberang meja, Sakura curi-curi pandang pada suaminya, terkikik kecil. Lalu kembali melanjutkan makan dengan wajah senyam-senyum agak tidak jelas. Lho?

Piring-piring kotor .. itu mungkin bisa diurus nanti. Tapi yang terpenting adalah dia harus memberitahukan pada suaminya kabar gembira ini, sebelum Sasuke berkutat dengan kertas-kertas angka, batinnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ .." panggilnya manja. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, seolah bertanya _ada-apa?_ Sakura terkikik kecil, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang suami. Membuat Sasuke semakin heran, istrinya memang manja, tapi tak pernah seperti ini.

Sedikit meiup telinga sang suami, Sakura berkata.

"Aku .. hamil"

Iris onyx Sasuke melebar, tak percaya. Berkas-berkas berisi angka-angka itu sudah tak dipedulikannya lagi. "Kau .. hamil?! Katakan .. katakan sekali lagi, Sakura!"

"Hihihi .. aku .. hamil Sasuke-kun, selamat!" Direngkuhnya istri merah mudanya, rasanya senang sekali. Berkali-kali dirinya mengelus-elus perut rata Sakura. Berkali-kalinya pula dia tersenyum-senyum sembari mengerjakan berkas angka itu, membayangkan dirinya menggendong bocah mungil menggemaskan.

Sungguh sifat yang sangat bukan Uchiha sekali.

.

.

 _"Sasuke-_ kun _.. aku ingin .. saus tar-tar"_

 _"Ap-apa maksudmu? Baiklah, tunggu disini Sakura!"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Ne, Sasuke-_ kun _, siapa namanya nanti? Aku merasa jika bayinya perempuan. Apa kau senang?"_

 _"Tentu Sakura, kurasa .. Uchiha Sarada? Apa itu akan cocok untuknya?"_

 _"Aku suka itu, Arigatou .. Sasuke-_ kun _.."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Ahh .. S-Sasuke .. S-sakiit .. Sekali .."_

 _"Nyonya Sakura! Anda baik-baik saja? Cepat bawa ke rumah sakit, Nyonya akan melahirkan!"_

 _._

 _"Sedikit lagi Nyonya! Anda pasti bisa, lebih kuat lagi!"_

 _"Eeegggh .. eegghhh .."_

 _._

 _"Selamat Nyonya Uchiha, bayinya perempuan, cantik sekali"_

 _"S-Sarada .. Uchiha Sarada .."_

 _"Hn. Arigatou Sakura .."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku akan pergi ke Kumo beberapa hari untuk menyusul Tsunade- _sama_ mendampingi rapat disana, boleh kan?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah istrinya yang baru saja masuk kamar, setelah sebelumnya menidurkan Sarada di kamarnya.

"Hn? Kumo? Kau itu .."

Tap

Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar istrinya pelan. "Jika saja kau tidak dalam kondisi menyusui tentu aku mengizinkan, tapi kau ini ibu menyusui, lalu Sarada bagaimana?" Sakura mengerucut mendengar jawaban datar sang suami.

"Ayolah, Sasuke .. kapan lagi istrimu yang cantik ini bisa menghadiri rapat internasional itu .. kumohon .." kata Sakura, lengkap dengan Puppy Eyes no Jutsu, serta pelukan mesranya.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Tapi ..—ah, baiklah .."

"Arigatou! Sasuke- _kun_! Aishiteru .. muuuaach .." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Tanpa menyadari jika itu kecupan _terakhir_ dari istrinya.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung**_

* * *

Catatan Penulis:

Huwaaa .. *jingkrak-jingkrak* Aiihh .. ini prolog apa gimana .. dikit amat yah? (Ya emang namanya prolog dikit) hehe ..  
Karena diriku ini baik hati dan tidak sombong .. dan menyadari jika chapter seperti ini sungguh tak sedap dipandang .. #eh maka aku akan langsung publish chapter 2 langsung. Hihihi ..

Fic keduaku aku persembahkan untuk Haruno Sakura a.k.a Uchiha Sakura, yang bentar lagi ultah .. (sebenernya udh mau aku publish tepat tgl 28 Maret, tapi diriku kagak sabaran ..)

Oya, mohon review yah? Tapi jangan yang nyelekit2 amat gitu .. heheh ..

HanaraHime

.

.

#Please your review

#Pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak


	2. Chapter 1

_"Papa,"_

 _"Hn. ada apa Sarada?"_

 _"Sara ingin tau dimana Mama? Kenapa Mama tidak pernah memeluk Sara? Padahal Bolt selalu dipeluk oleh Bibi Hinata,"_

 _Sesaat, pria 24 tahun itu tertegun, hatinya berdenyut. Sakit sekali. Sasuke—pria itu—berusaha tersenyum, tipis. Mengelus surai legam bocah cilik didepannya._

 _"Mama sedang pergi, dia akan kembali lagi nanti" Jawaban yang sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Selalu saja itu alasan yang dikeluarkannya, saat putrinya menanyakan hal ini, lagi._

 _"Benarkah?! Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Apakah mamaku cantik, Pa?" mata hitam bocah perempuan itu berbinar, menggemaskan sekali. Jika saja mata itu berwarna emerald, tentu putrinya akan sangat mirip dengan seseorang._

 _"Tentu saja, kau tentu pernah melihat fotonya bukan?" Kali ini Sasuke merogoh sebuah foto dari dalam dompetnya, setelah meraih Sarada ke panggukannnya._

 _Sebuah foto. Seorang wanita tengah memegang permen kapas yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, tersenyum dalam rangkulan pria raven yang tersenyum tipis._

 _"Papa .."_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Bolt selalu bilang jika Bibi Hinata mencintai Paman Naruto, kalau begitu .. apakah Mama juga mencintai Papa?" ucap Sarada dengan pose imutnya. Membuat gerakan Sasuke untuk mengusirnya—karena sudah menanyakan hal yang .. ehem .. sensitif bagi seorang bocah—terhenti._

 _Iris onyx Sasuke menerawang, seperti mengenang sesuatu."Papa?"_

 _"Tentu, tentu saja ibumu mencintai Papa, itu pasti Sarada .."_

 _"Bagaimana Papa bisa merasakannya? Bukannya Papa bilang Mama sedang pergi?" Sarada bertanya lagi, sembari memainkan jari-jarinya, seperti ibunya dulu._

 _Sasuke menghela napas, bocah ini .. selalu saja ingin tau. Pertanyaan yang sungguh amat kritis untuk seorang bocah berusia 3 tahun sepertinya. Entah dia belajar dari mana._

 _"Papa .. bagaimana Papa bisa tau?" Sasuke menatap putri kebanggaannya. Tersenyum tipis .._

 _" **Karena .. kami memilikimu .. Sarada ..** "_

.

.

 _ **Because, we have you Sarada ..**_

.

.

all characters are belong to Masashi Kishimoto

special dedicated to SasuSaku shippers

UchiHanara Hime-chan present

.

 **Because We Have You**

Uchiha Sarada. Nama gadis kecil itu, cucu kebanggaan keluarga Uchiha yang lahir di musim semi tiga tahun lalu. Dia gadis yang cantik, mewarisi wajah ibunya. Tapi sepasang mata hitamnya jelas diwarisi dari sang ayah, termasuk warna rambutnya yang legam.

Dia gadis yang kuat, mewarisi kekuatan hati ibunya, tidak suka menangis dihadapan orang lain, tidak suka mengeluh, bahkan hanya untuk mengaduh saat dulu dia berlajar berjalan. Umurnya tahun ini baru akan menginjak empat tahun, tetapi lagaknya sudah seperti dua kali lipat dari umurnya.

Sarada gadis yang dingin dan cuek. Namun semua itu berbanding terbalik jika bersama ayahnya. Dia menjadi bocah yang cerewet, senang bercerita banyak hal. Dia menjadi bocah yang paling manja, senang bertingkah agar mendapat perhatian ayahnya. Dia tiba-tiba menjadi bocah paling manis sedunia, tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya menyipit imut. Dia benar-benar gadis kecil ayah.

.

.

Ini hari keenam Sarada mulai sekolah, usianya sudah 5 tahun sekarang. Dan sekolah benar-benar membosankan baginya, membosankan bagi bocah jenius seperti dia tepatnya.

Sarada menatap sekeliling, Papa sudah berjanji menjemputnya tepat waktu, tapi sampai saat ini ayahnya belum datang. Terlambat. Seperti kemarin-kemarin lagi. Dia berdiri menatap luar gerbang taman kanak-kanaknya dalam diam, sesekali gadis cilik Uchiha itu menatap teman-temannya yang dijemput ibu mereka. Mereka tertawa, berlari, diomeli ibu mereka. Pemandangan yang selalu membuatnya iri. Kapan dia dijemput ibu seperti mereka? Huufft ..

Dia tak tau dimana ibunya, hanya tau wajahnya, itu pun lewat foto yang sering ditunjukkan ayahnya setiap kali dia bertanya. Papa bilang, Mama sedang pergi, selalu begitu. Sarada jadi kesal, dia tau Papa berbohong.

Papa selalu pergi pagi harinya, setelah mengantar Sarada. Lalu pulang menjelang makan malam, kadang, jika Sarada ingin bertemu Papa dia hanya perlu meminta Paman Yamato untuk mengantarnya ke kantor Papa. Papa setiap hari selalu pergi, tetapi Papa selalu pulang, tapi _kenapa Mama tidak pernah pulang?_

"Sarada- _chan_ belum pulang?" kepala kecilnya reflek menoleh ke sumber suara. Shion- _sensei_ , salah satu gurunya di TK. Menatapnya ramah. "Belum"

"Mau _sensei_ antar?"

Sepertinya kalian sudah tau apa jawaban Sarada, karena tepat saat itu sebuah Bugatti Veyron keluaran terbaru berhenti tak jauh di dekat mereka.

Laki-laki raven bertubuh tinggi tegap keluar dari mobil itu, disusul seorang berambut jabrik. Menatap tanpa ekspresi.

"Saradan- _chan_! Keponakanku tersayang!" seorang pria dewasa berambut jabrik tiba-tiba memeluknya. Buru-buru dia melepaskan pelukan maut dari pamannya, Uchiha Obito. Lantas menoleh pria raven yang tersenyum tipis dibelakang mereka—yang sedari tadi mengernyit menonton adegan paman-keponakan. Itu ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Papa? Kenapa Papa yang jemput?"

"Kenapa? Bukannya ini hari keenam Sarada sekolah, apa salahnya Papa jemput Sarada?" Sasuke berjongkok di depan putrinya, mengusap lembut kepala Sarada. Biasanya Sarada akan tersenyum jika Sasuke melakukan itu padanya, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Sarada iri. Sarada iri pada Bolt yang selalu dijemput Bibi Hinata, atau Chouchou yang dijemput Bibi Karui.

Sarada ingin dijemput Mama, bukan Papa.

"Hei, Sara- _chan_! Nenek bilang dia akan masak sup tomat kesukaanmu, ayo pulang!" ujar sang paman sembari nyengir lebar dengan tetap wibawa tentunya—dan itu sukses membuat Shion dan komplotannya tersipu.

"Papa, ayo pulang" Sasuke menghela napas ketika tangan mungil putrinya menariknya. Dia tau betul arti tatapan putri kecilnya. Dia sangat tau, dan dia merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

"Halo, Sara- _chan_! Mau bibi temani membaca?" seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang menatapnya tersenyum, yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis terpaksa dari Sarada. Bibinya, Uchiha Hana. Istri dari paman Itachi.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi? coba ceritakan pada bibi .." kata Hana. Sarada tau bibinya bermaksud baik, membuka obrolan setelah sedari tadi suasana canggung. Sarada menghela napas.

"Merepotkan" Sarada mendengus, tapi akhirnya melanjutkan "Bibi .. seperti apa .. Mama?" tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari frame foto.

Hana tersenyum, menatap Sarada penuh keibuan "Ibumu cantik, rambutnya berwarna merah muda, unik sekali. Banyak orang yang bilang kalau rambutnya palsu, atau sengaja mengecat rambutnya .." Hana tertawa, Sarada ikut tersenyum tipis

"Ibumu orangnya baik dan ramah, bahkan kakek Fugaku bisa tertawa jika bersamanya" kali ini Sarada tertawa kecil, membayangkan wajah tua-awet-muda nan dingin milik kakeknya tertawa lepas. "Masakan Sakura- _chan_ adalah favorit kami semua, selalu saja enak ..—"

"POKOKNYA! Orang yang pernah mengenal Sakura-chan, akan menyesal jika tak mencicipi masakannya!" sebuah suara melanjutkan, disusul munculnya laki-laki berkucir lengkap dengan cengiran khas-nya. Hana mengusap rambut legam keponakannya, lantas tersenyum pada sang suami di ambang pintu.

" _Ne_ , Sara- _chan_. Ka pasti bosan dirumah, hm? Mau bertemu Papa?"

Dan mendengar itu, Sarada tersenyum. Mengangguk. Bersama Papa jauh lebih baik daripada menghabiskan minggu di rumah.

.

.

"Hei! Hei, hei! ITACHI! Mau kau bawa kemana keponakanku tersayang itu?!" ujar Obito dengan suara ala radio rusak miliknya. Paman jabrik Sarada yang satu ini .. nampaknya memang sudah agak luntur sifat ke-'Uchiha'-annya.

"Aku cuma mau pergi menemui Papa, dengan paman Itachi .." ucap Sarada, lalu kembali menggandeng tangan Itachi.

"Hei! Hei, baiklah .. jaga Sara-chan, Hoi! ITACHI!" Selanjutnya hanyalah teriakan-teriakan protektif tidak jelas Obito yang hanyaa kan membuat kisah ini bertele-tele dan jadi tidak bermutu. Eh?

.

.

.

Suna International Hospital

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini? Apakah menyenangkan?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah di sebuah koridor rumah sakit Suna

"Emm .. yeah, lumayan .. setidaknya aku sedikit berguna disini .." wanita bersurai merah muda menoleh, menatap pemuda disampingnya. "Tapi rasanya aku ingin kembali ke kota asalku, menggali ingatanku kembali .. Gaara .."

"Hm, aku mengerti, kalau begitu, berjuanglah! Aku mendukungmu, Sakura!" pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu tersenyum lembut, membuat pipi wanita yang dipanggil Sakura merona. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi, selamat tinggal!"

Kini tinggal dia sendiri di bangku taman rumah sakit. Merenung, mengingat sepanjang yang dia bisa. Hanya itu, setiap harinya.

Dia merasa terlahir kembali, seperti kembali menjadi seorang bayi, tak ingat apa-apa. Sama sekali.

Ingin rasanya dia menyalahkan tuhan, memprotes takdir konyolnya. Sakura menghela napas, entah ke berapa kalinya dia menghela napas. Atau mungkin, si penulis yang terlalu banyak menuliskan kata 'menghela napas'? Hehe ..

Sakura ingin tau siapa sebenarnya dirinya, siapa keluarganya, apapun tentang dirinya. Yang mungkin bisa membantunya menggali segala ingatannya.

.

.

.

 _Siapa sebenarnya dirinya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _To Be Continue_**

* * *

Autho's Note:

KYAAA .. haduuh .. fic ancur, pendek pake bingiiit .. (yang panjang malah author's note-nya) kagak bisa ngebahasain yang ada di pikiran dengan bener .. kayak ada yang masih ganjel-ganjel .. gitu, makanya readers kudu review yah? Hohoho .. aku nyadar kok, dengan segala kerendahan hati, fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Makanya diriku mau nge-PDKT-in biar deket sama sempurna .. #ehe ..

Yang masih merasa bingung sama jalan cerita fic ini .. ditunggu aja deh, chapter depannya. Moga penjelasan di chapter berikutnya nggak nyeleneh di otak. Hehehe .. klo masih puyeng, bisa tanyain lewat review ato PM (ni author gaya amat) hihi ..

With Love,

HanaraHime

.

.

#Please your review

#pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

**Ya ampun .. lagi enggak punya ide. Sumpah! Ohya, diriku juga mau bilang, aku minta maaf banget kalo ada yang kurang. Alur enggak jelas, emang sih .. fic ini masih acakadut. Jadi dipahami aja yah? Aku bermaksud untuk menyampaikan potongan-potongan masa lalu SasuSaku dengan scene terpotong-potong, jadi maaf klo kayak di-skip terus adegannya.**

 **.**

 _Balasan review:_

 **kakikuda:** Hehehe .. jangan ngutuk aku dong. Kamu bener, aku enggak begitu bisa manjang-manjangin scene. Makanya, jadinya keliatan kayak di-skip terus ya? (liat atas) Gomen, klo udh baca keseluruhan pasti bakal paham alurnya.

 **bitterbutter18:** syukur deh, klo udah mudeng. Panjangan dikit okelah, 1,634 word cukup enggak? hehe ..

 **val5930:** Aku jadi tersanjung ada yang review kayak gitu .. oke, udah dilanjut.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

 _" .. apakah Mama juga mencintai Papa?"_

 _"Tentu, tentu saja ibumu mencintai Papa, itu pasti Sarada .."_

 _"Bagaimana Papa bisa merasakannya? Bukannya Papa bilang Mama sedang pergi?" ".. Bagaimana Papa bisa tau?"_

.

.

 _ **"Karena .. kami memilikimu .. Sarada .."**_

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Kau tenang saja, persediaan ASI untuk Sara- _chan_ sudah kusiapkan. Ohya, Jangan beri Sara- _chan_ apapun, kecuali ASI dan MP-ASI, jaga dia baik-baik .. aku mencintaimu Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Hn, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Sakura .." Pria dengan bayi berusia 11 bulan itu tersenyum tipis pada istrinya (membuat para wanita yang berlalu lalang di bandara terkesima dengan mudahnya—yang padahal tidak ditujukan pada mereka =,=)

"Hei, Sasuke- _kun_! Katakan jika kau mencintaiku .. hm?" rengek sang istri manja. Mengerjap menatap sang suami imut.

"Hhh .. aku-mencintai-mu .."

Tap

Dan pipi Sakura tak bisa lebih merah lagi ketika kedua ujung jemari Sasuke menyentuh dahi lebarnya. Dia paling suka jika suaminya melakukan itu padanya.

"Aku, sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Uchiha Sakura, pulanglah dengan selamat untukku," Iris emerald Sakura sukses membulat saat Sasuke mengucapkan itu, tegas, tak ada kata-kata kebohongan disana. Membuat pipinya tambah merona merah, seperti buah kesukaan suaminya.

"T-Tentu .. Sasuke- _kun_ .. gomen, aku akan pulang .. dengan selamat,"Sakura tersenyum. Mencium pipi Sasuke, mencium dahi lebar Sarada, yang sama lebarnya dengan miliknya.

.

.

 _Tanpa sadar, bahwa itu adalah kali terakhirnya mencium dahi Sarada, kali terakhirnya mencium pipi Sasuke, dan bagi Sasuke. Itu adalah kali terakhirnya mengetuk dahi Sakura, terakhir kalinya mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai sang istri._

 _._

.

Karena Sakura tidak lolos dari sebuah takdir yang menimpanya.

.

 _Mungkin_

 _._

 _._

all character are belong Masashi Kishimoto

special dedicated for SasuSaku shippers

UchiHanara Hime-chan present

.

 **Because, We Have You**

 **3 Februari 2012**

 _'Pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan SS-28023 mengalami kecelakaan akibat kerusakan sistem, evakuasi korban sedang berlangsung, diperkirakan tidak ada ..—'_

"YA TUHAN! SAKURA- _CHAN_!" seruan Itachi membuat seisi kediaman Uchiha tersentak, apalagi setelah mendengarkan berita lebih lanjut, serta segala penjelasan Itachi.

Sasuke membeku.

Tidak, ini TIDAK boleh terjadi! Pesawat itu tidak boleh kecelakaan.

Sakura ada disana! Istrinya ada disana. Di pesawat itu.

"S-Saku .. anakku, dia ada disana .. Di-dia .. hisk, tidak boleh .." tangis Mikoto pecah di pelukan Fugaku. Semua yang ada disana terdiam, Sasuke jatuh terduduk, lantas dengan gemetar berjalan ke kamarnya. Kamar Sakura.

Di sana, di box bayi, lihatlah! Sarada mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata hitamnya polos, tak mengucapkan apa-apa, tak menangis. Tapi justru itu .. justru itu yang membuat Sasuke semakin tersayat. Manatap Sarada seperti menatap Sakura, belahan jiwanya.

Sasuke menangis. Pertama kalinya untuk sebuah kematian.

Memang belum ada kabar yang meyakinkan, tapi yang pasti _tidak akan ada yang selamat_ dari kecelakaan maut itu. Tidak _mungkin._

 _._

 _._

 **5 Februari 2012**

Jasad Sakura ditemukan, dengan surai merah muda bercampur noda darah, tercabut di sana-sini, terjepit diantara potongan-potongan besi pesawat. Hari ini hari pemakamannya, hari dimana hati seorang Sasuke tercabik, sakit sekali.

"Dia bukan .. dia bukan Sakura, aku tau itu!" Sasuke mencengkram rambutnya frustasi. Itachi yang berusaha menenangkannya malah terbalik mendapat bentakan Sasuke, "DIA BUKAN SAKURA! AKU BISA MERASAKANNYA ANIKI!"

"Tidak ada seorang wanita berambut merah muda selain Sakura .. dia .. hisk"

"TAPI, DIA BUKAN ISTRIKU, SAKURA!"

"S-sudahlah Sasuke .. dompet dan kartu identitasnya ditemukan di sakunya .."

"Sasuke .. ikhlaskan .. jika kau mencintai Sakura, maka ihklaskan .. cinta adalah keikhlasan .." ucap Rin, salah seorang iparnya. Istri dari sepupunya, Obito. Semuanya menangis, merasa kehilangan.

Sangat merasa kehilangan seorang Uchiha Sakura. Musim semi milik keluarga Uchiha. Musim semi di hati Sasuke.

"Tinggalkan aku .. semuanya" Anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain saling memandang, lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri, meresapi semuanya.

"Sakura .." panggil Sasuke lirih. Berharap Sakura datang memeluknya dari belakang, menenggelamkan kepala merah mudanya di dalam dada Sasuke. Tapi itu hanya sebuah harapan. Karena Sakura tak _mungkin_ kembali.

"Aku tau kau masih hidup Sakura .. aku bisa merasakannya, detak jantungku selalu saja kuat .. kau bilang, kita memiliki ikatan hati yang kuat, bukan?" Sasuke mencengkram nisan bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sakura' didepannya. Menangis.

.

.

.

.

 _"Sasuke-_ kun _.. aku ingin bertanya .. kau harus jawab dengan JUJUR! Kau faham?" Sakura menatap suami tampannya. Yang ditatap malah sedang asyik dengan buku ditanggannya, bergumam tidak jelas menjawab istrinya._

 _"Sasuke-_ kun _!" Buku tebal itu berpindah, sudah berada di tangan Sakura sekarang, lantas Sakura menyembunyikannya di bawah bantal._

 _Sasuke tau, istrinya sedang ingin bermanja-manja dengannya, maklum saja, istrinya sedang hamil. Hormon-nya mudah berubah cepat. Nampaknya, dia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi Sakura dalam mode hamil._

 _"Sasuke-_ kun _.. kau mencintaiku?" Sasuke tersentak, tak biasanya istrinya bertanya begitu. Tapi, biarlah .. ingatkan dia satu hal, jika istrinya sedang hamil._

 _"Aku menikah hanya dengan orang yang kucintai dan yang mencintaiku, Sakura. Masih perlukah kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kekar Sasuke._

 _"Benarkah?" Emerald Sakura menatap onyx Sasuke. "Bagaimana jika aku meninggal, saat melahirkan Sarada ,misalnya?" lanjutnya._

 _"Jangan bilang begitu, aku tak bisa jawab pertanyaanmu. Lalu, kalau aku yang tanya begitu, kau jawab apa?" kata Sasuke mengelus perut Sakura yang mulai membuncit. Sementara Sakura mengerjap bingung. Kenapa malah dia yang ditanya?_

 _Setelah menarik napas sebentar, Sakura berkata. "Aku tak tau kapan kita berpisah oleh kematian Sasuke-_ kun _.. tapi yang aku tau, adalah_ jika hati kita terhubung _.. dalam suatu hubungan batin yang rumit. Kau bisa rasakan jantungku Sasuke-_ kun _?" Sakura lantas menggengam telapak tangan suaminya, mendekatkan ke dadanya._

Deg deg deg

 _Sasuke bisa merasakan itu, detak jantung Sakura. Entah sadar atau tidak Sasuke berbalik meraih tangan Sakura, menempelkan ke dadanya sendiri._

Deg deg deg

 _Sakura juga merasakannya, dia tersenyum menatap pria tampan didepannya. "Jika aku pergi sejauh-jauhnya, hingga tempat yang bahkan tak bisa kau sentuh, percayalah! selama detak jantungmu terasa kuat, aku masih hidup Sasuke-_ kun _.. bahkan kalaupun aku mati .. aku akan selalu hidup, di hatimu .." Sakura menatapnya lembut._

 _"Dan semua perasaanku padamu .. perasaanmu padaku, terikat pada sesuatu hal .. yaitu terikat pada Sarada. Dialah pengikat semua perasaanku .. perasaan kita .. Sasuke-kun .." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, senyum yang paling Sasuke sukai. Senyum yang menenangkan. Sasuke bahkan merasa dialah pria yang paling beruntung memiliki seorang Haru—Uchiha Sakura sebagai istrinya._

 _Istrinya cantik, istrinya hebat, istrinya sempurna. Tak ada yang pantas untuk menggantikan Sakura sebagai istrinya, tak ada yang pantas selain dirinya._

 _._

 _._

Benar, Sarada adalah pengikat semua perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura, perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke. Pengikat perasaan keduanya.

 _._

.

 _"Kau tau Sakura, detak jantungku masih sama kuatnya seperti dulu .. itu artinya kau masih hidup Sakura .."_

.

.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, wajahnya pucat, napasnya menderu. Mimpi buruk mungkin?

Mimpi apa itu? Siapa lelaki tampan beriris onyx itu? Lalu siapa wanita bersurai merah muda tadi? Sakura membekap mulutnya. Berusaha mengontrol pikiran.

Apa maksudnya mimpi tadi? Dan kenapa jantungnya mendadak bedenyut? Siapa orang-orang dalam mimpinya?

Merah muda .. wanita berambut merah muda. Mungkinkah itu dirinya? Jadi dia sudah berkeluarga?

Sakura mencengkram rambutnya sendiri. Uuhh .. Sakura menarik napas, berusaha menjernihkan pikiran yang tadinya sempat tercemari oleh hal-hal yang sungguh tidak baik. Eh?! Salah kata ya?

Siapa sebenarnya dirinya?

Siapa orang-orang dalam mimpinya?

Siapa wanita merah muda dan lelaki onyx itu?

Hanya satu hal yang masih diingat Sakura, hanya satu ..

.

.

Namanya, Haruno Sakura.

.

.

Ini hari Senin, minggu kedua dia masuk sekolah. Sarada melamun lagi, apakah dia bisa bertemu ibunya di sekolah. Secara tiba-tiba? Mungkin dia tak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita merah muda yang membawa belanjaan, lalu setelah melihat dirinya wanita itu berseru lalu menangis, berkata bahwa 'akhirnya aku bertemu anakku' dan segala adegan lebay-abay-babay selanjutnya.

Oh, lupakan. Itu pasti akibat karena kemarin nenek Mikoto memaksanya untuk menemani menonton drama Korea kesukaan sang nenek—Sarada bahkan sampai pening kepalanya karena menurutnya, semua aktornya berwajah sama. Lho?

"Ohayou, Sara- _chan_! Hei, kau tidak memberikan senyuman pada paman-mu yang tampan ini?" Lamunan Sarada terhenti saat Obito berseru sambil memamerkan cengiran lebarnya pada Sarada. Kali ini tak tanggung-tanggung, maksudnya tak perlu tetap menjaga kharisma Uchiha-nya. Hehehe ..

"Hei, hei .. kau tidak perlu membuang-buang senyummu yang berharga untuk seorang seperti dia! Huh, seenaknya saja kau bilang dirimu tampan. Sebaiknya kau berkaca dulu-lah! Nih, aku bawakan cermin," kata Itachi sambil bergaya pada keponakan kecil-nya. Dan sambil menyerahkan sebuah cermin hias milik istrinya pada Obito yang terbengong-bengong. Kalau Mikoto tau, sudah pasti dia akan protes jika tau putra sulungnya membawa sebuah cermin untuk berhias ke meja makan, di waktu sarapan.

Sarada terkikik secil, paman-pamannya ini memang kocak. Setidaknya lebih asyik diajak tertawa lepas, dibanding Paman Izuna, misalnya—yang se-tipe dengan ayahnya, dingin.

Sarada memang tinggal di Masion Uchiha, bersama kakek-neneknya serta paman Itachi, (Paman Obito hanya menumpang menunggu rumahnya yang sedang direnovasi .. =,=) dan selebihnya kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri, tentu anggota keluarga Uchiha begitu banyak bukan jika diceritakan satu-persatu?

"Papa belum turun, Nek?" tanya Sarada pada Mikoto. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu menjawab "Entahlah, ayahnya mu itu sibuk sekali Sarada- _chan_ , tadi pagi dia bilang harus bersiap-siap ke Suna nanti siang" dan Sarada hanya mengangguk.

Sarada tidak kaget jika neneknya mengatakan bahwa Papa ke Suna nanti siang. Itu sudah biasa, tak perlu berheran-heran dengan hal seperti itu lagi.

"Nah, kalau begitu .. sebaiknya kau habiskan sarapanmu Sarada- _chan_ , lalu pamanmu yang akan mengantar ..—"

"Biar aku yang antar, Ibu" seru Itachi. Bergegas menghabiskan sarapannya, dan pastilah kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi setelah ini bukan?

"Eeiitts, tidak, tidak, tidak .. kau tidak boleh diantar oleh si keriput, Sara- _chan_! sebaiknya kau diantar oleh paman tampan-mu ini .."

"Hoi! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa jika keriputmu itu lebih-sungguh-sangat-menyeramkan? Melingkar-lingkar separuh wajahmu .. Sarada-chan bisa tertular nanti,"

"Huh, lalu apa-apaan rambut gondrong macam wanita itu? Itu menggelikan,"

"Daripada rambut duren menantang langit sepertimu?!"

"Itu bahkan lebih ba ..—"

"Ekhm, kurasa sebaiknya Sarada kuantar saja, itu lebih baik daripada diantar oleh dua pamannya yang sedang dalam kondisi mengkhawatirkan, bagaimana?" ucapan itu sukses membuat dua keriput Uchiha, Itachi dan Obito menoleh. Hampir berseru protes jika bukan yang berkata Fugaku. Sementara Sarada tersenyum.

Jarang-jarang dia diantar oleh sang kakek, rasanya akan geli melihat Shion- _sensei_ dan komplotannya yang diam-diam menanti di gerbang TK, mendadak lemas begitu tau jika yang mengantarnya kali ini seorang kakek-kakek. Hihihi ..

Hei, Sarada! Jangan remehkan pesona seorang Uchiha. Begini-begini .. walaupun sudah seorang kakek. Yang mengantarmu tetaplah Uchiha berkharisma tinggi yang selalu mempesona .. =,=a

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

* * *

Author's Note [mohon dibaca]:

HUWAAA .. Aku enggak tau apa yang harus kutulis .. entahlah, mau koment apa sm chapter 3 ini. Ohya, aku sudah sangat update kilat yah? Enggak nyangka baru di publish kmren bisa update hari ini .. hehe .. ini semua berkat review kalian!

Sepertinya aku udh tau mau ngomong apa, kayak yang aku bilang di atas, aku bermaksud menyampaikan potongan-potongan masa lalu SasuSaku lewat beberapa scene yang dipotong, itu juga menggambarkan ingatan Sakura. Mungkin banyak yang ngira fic ini nyeleneh dari sisi realita. Hehe ..

Sejauh ini .. (padahal belum jauh-jauh amat) aku mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada author's senior, reader's ato bahkan silent reader .. yang mampir buat baca fic ini .. mohon review selalu .. ^_^

.

 **HanaraHime,**

.

#Please your review

#Pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak


	4. Chapter 3

Kembali denganku .. spesial for Sakura's Birthday!

 _The gift from UchiHanara Hime-chan_

Langsung ke balesan review:

 **kakikuda** : aduuh .. jadi malu .. hehehe .. thanks, ada ide buat humor dan scene baper?

 **suket alang alang** : iya thanks, sarannya .. aku juga mikir gitu kok. Review lagi yah!

 **bitterbutter18** : maaf .. klo kembali jd pendek lagi .. dan adegan ketemu SasuSaku di unur dulu ya .. [jgn bunuh aku ..]

 **AryaniCentric** : hai! review terus ya! aku sudah baca profilmu, km seorang Sakura-sentris kan? Baca fic terbaruku ttg Sakura! "Bagai Malaikat Tanpa Sayap" #promosi

 **SasuSakuLovers** : baca terus yah? ntar ada penjelasannya

 **Choseo ssl** : udah next, makasih kamus jepangnya .. hehe .. ^_^

 **devanichi** : iya, nnt di chapter2 selanjutnya bakal dijelasin kok. Review trus .. ya!

 **rerenis18** : udh di next, btw panggil aku Hanara-senpai, or Hime yah? ntar kayak punya kekuatan dong .. hehe ..

 **Uchiha Cherry 286** : wah .. jd tersanjung, mestilah happy ending, tunggu terus kelanjutannya!

 **indrichan77** : ke-'rajin'-an aku update tergantung review dr kalian, ditunggu juga review nya!

.

Aku enggak nyangka kalian suka sm fic ini. Sungguh-sangat terimakasih, untuk yang sudah review, pertahankan review terus ya!

* * *

all character are belong Masashi Kishimoto

special dedicated for SasuSaku shippers

special chapter : the gift for Sakura's Birthday from UchiHanara Hime

 _present_

.

 **Because We Have You ch 4**

"Halo! Forehead, bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar mungkin kita akan dipanggil ke ruangan pimpi ..—AH YA AMPUUN! APA-APAN DI BAWAH MATAMU ITU?!" teriak Ino histeris, sahabat pirangnya selama bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Sama-sama perawat.

Sahabat pirangnya itu memang sungguh-sangat menjunjung penampilan, maka jangan heran jika datang-datang Sakura disambut teriakan lebay Ino. Soal penampilannya.

Seperti biasa, rambut yang sekarang panjangnya sudah mencapai pinggul itu diikat tinggi, menyisakan sedikit di kedua belah pipi Sakura. Cantik memang, tapi yang membuat Ino histeris luar biasa adalah kantung di bawah matanya. Menghitam, dia tak bisa tidu semalam, berkali-kali tertidur .. lantas kembali terbangun. Hingga akhirnya dia menyerah, kembali tidur pada pukul 3 dini hari.

"Ah, sudahlah pig! Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya Sakura—tanpa menghiraukan Ino yang dengan lebay-nya membulatkan mata.

"E-eh .. ya .. entahlah" Sakura mendengus.

"Ah, iya! Daripada kita tidak jelas seperti ini, lebih baik kau mencicipi yakiniku buatanku, forehead!" Ino menyengir senang, hei, siapa yang tidak jelas disini?

Dan dua makhluk berkepala pirang-pink itu berjalan menjauh, tepatnya si pirang yang menarik paksa si pink. Begitulah, setiap paginya. Dan ohya! Mungkin kalian sudah bisa menyimpulkan sendiri .. tapi tentu suatu kewajiban seorang penulis untuk memperjelas apa yang ditulisnya, bukan?

Yeah, mungkin seperti yang kalian simpulkan, Sakura sekarang bekerja sebagai perawat di Suna International Hospital. Sebuah rumah sakit elit di kota Suna, yang Sakura tau—dari Ino tentunya—rumah sakit ini milik perusahaan .. emm .. apa yah? Oh. tidak! Sakura lupa! Mungkin lain kali saja dijelaskannya ..

"Hei, forehead! Bagaimana? Enak-kan?" tanya Ino bergaya. Tersenyum lebar, sepertinya gadis pirang itu sudah melupakan penampilan 'berbeda' Sakura yang membuatnya menjerit tadi.

"Yeah, Ino-pig, ini enak sekali. Kurasa kau patut membuat restoran," sahut Sakura tulus, sambil kembali memakan yakiniku miliknya, eh, maksudnya yakiniku bagiannya (karena bukan dia yang membuat yakiniku itu .. jadi yakiniku itu kan, bukan miliknya ..)

"Hohoho .. sepertinya kau harus mencicipi masakan lain yang lebih enak," Ino membusungkan dada.

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya kau harus mengajariku, Ino-pig!" balas Sakura, yakiniku bagiannya sudah tinggal sedikit.

"Baiklah .. baiklah .. kau bisa belajar dari ibuku .. itu sebenarnya, ehem .. buatan ibuku .. hehe .." kata Ino dengan wajah tanpa-dosa-nya

"HEH?! Kalau begitu insting-ku benar, pig! Orang sepertimu benar-benar tidak bisa memasak, dasar! Lalu apa-apaan kau bilang ini buatanmu, huh!" ujar Sakura, mengerucut sebal. Bagaimana dia tidak sebal? Dia bahkan sempat menahan iri pada Ino yang bahkan lebih bisa memasak yakiniku yang lezat seperti ini .. dan eh, ternyata itu buatan ibunya. Dasar ..

Lupakan soal tadi dan Ino yang ber-cengenges ria. Asisten dokter Tsunade—kepala pimpinan rumah sakit—Shizune, tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, ya ampun! Sakura, Ino! kalian dipanggil ke ruang pimpinan, mungkin kalian akan diberi tugas, sekarang cepatlah!" ucap wanita berambut hitam pendek itu, tak lupa dengan seekor babi imut—jika itu bisa dibilang imut— di pelukannya (di hari pertama bekerja, Sakura bahkan sempat heran melihat pemandangan 'babi-berbaju-berkalung-di-rumah-sakit, sungguh mengherankan bukan?)

"Baik, baik .. Shizune-senpai, kami akan segera kesana," Sakura membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Shizune tersenyum simpul, lalu berpamitan.

"Nah, ayo forehead, siapa tau kita ditugaskan ke Kiri yang banyak pantai indah itu .. hehehe .." ujar Ino menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sakura. "Aaahh .. kapan ya, aku bisa kesana? Itu pasti akan saangat menye—ADAW"

Sakura melotot pada Ino, memberi tatapan peringatan. Mereka sudah di depan ruang pimpinan, dan harus menjaga sikap jika ingin jabatan mereka selamat.

Ino cepat tanggap. Membekap mulut sendiri, mengacungkan dua jari lentiknya.

Tok tok ..

"Masuk!"

Sakura dan Ino melangkah masuk, di dalam sudah ada Gaara ternyata, pemuda merah itu tersenyum pada mereka. Tsunade mempersilahkan keduanya duduk.

"Nah, kalian sudah lengkap, jadi begini .. aku akan menugaskan kalian bertiga ke Konoha, disana kalian akan di tempatkan di salah satu rumah sakit di sana, yang juga di bawah pimpinan Uchiha Corp, bisa dibilang disana kekurangan banyak tenaga medis. Jadi, kurasa, dengan mengirim dokter handal seperti Gaara dan dua perawat elit seperti kalian sudak cukup," Tsunade tersenyum, jarang-jarang pimpinan rumah sakit itu tersenyum.

"Kalian berangkat besok lusa, hari ini kalian bisa lanjutkan tugas kalian, dan ah! ya, Sakura, berkas laporanmu belum lengkap." Sakura mengangguk singkat.

"Kalian boleh keluar,"

.

.

.

Siapa aku?

Entahlah apa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang, aku bahkan tak bisa mem-bahasa-kannya. Ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Aku menatap manis kotak di tanganku, hadiah ulang tahun dari Gaara.

Jadi aku berulang tahun hari ini? Tanggal 28 Maret?

Setidaknya Gaara bilang begitu, dia bilang dia tau dari dokumen-dokumen yang terselamatkan dari kecelakaan itu. Yeah, kecelakaan itu. Sudahlah .. aku tak mau membahasnya.

Saat itu aku bangun di ranjang rumah sakit, aku merasa terlahir kembali. Menatap kosong ruangan itu.

Ini dimana? Kenapa aku disini? Siapa orang itu? Siapa aku?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepalaku sejak itu, kehidupanku mulai normal satu tahun kemudian. Gaara, dokter yang bertanggung jawab terhadapku menyarankan aku untuk bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Menjadi seorang perawat.

Kehidupanku memang normal, seperti orang-orang lainnya. Tapi perasaan ku tidak begitu, ada rasa sesak disini. Rasanya menyakitkan.

Akhirnya kubuka kado dari Gaara.

Sebuah diary, putih dengan sampul timbul bunga-bunga sakura. Ini indah. Dan secarik surat.

.

 _'Tulislah segala kejadian menyenangkan disini, agar kau tersenyum saat membacanya esok hari. Dan jangan kau tulis kejadian menyakitkan, Sakura. Karena itu hanya akan membuatmu menangis ketika membacanya esok hari.'_

.

Gaara benar. Sakura tersenyum, perasaannya lebih baik sekarang.

Baguslah, kalau begitu tinggal membereskan berkas-berkas yang diminta Tsunade-sama.

.

.

.

Kemarin, pagi-pagi buta dia sudah harus berangkat ke kantor, bersiap-siap, lalu berangkat ke Suna. Sasuke menggerutu, seharusnya kemarin pagi dia mengantar putri kecilnya dulu. Ini minggu kedua putri kecilnya sekolah.

Setelah kemarin rapat dengan koleganya, dan mengurus berbagai bisnis cabang Uchiha Corp. Akhirnya ini agenda terakhirnya di Suna, sekretarisnya bilang begitu.

Hari ini agenda Sasuke adalah mengunjungi salah satu rumah sakit milik Uchiha Corp di Suna. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Suna International Hospital. Pimpinan rumah sakit itu akan melaporkan perkembangan rumah sakit, begitu menurut sekretarisnya.

Tsunade, pimpinan rumah sakit itu melaporkan segala perkembangan rumah sakit yang hanya dijawab oleh gumaman-gumaman singkat dari Sasuke.

"Kurasa itu saja Uchiha-san, jika ada perkembangan lagi akan saya laporkan. Dan, ah, ya! Tiga anggota medis sudah saya tugaskan untuk membantu rumah sakit Konoha, saya rasa seorang dokter handal dengan dua perawat khusus sudah cukup,"

"Hn, siapa saja?"

"Dokter Gaara, beserta dua orang perawat yaitu .. Yamanaka Ino dan ..—"

"Summinasen, Uchiha-sama, maafkan saya. Hyuuga Neji mengadakan rapat dadakan, setengah jam dari sekarang, saya harap Uchiha-sama segera bersiap-siap,"

"Ck, kuso! Baiklah, terimakasih atas kerjasamanya, Tsunade-san."

"Dengan senang hati, Uchiha-san"

Sasuke undur diri, keluar dari ruangan itu. Selang beberapa detik ekor matanya menangkap warna merah dan merah muda, entah kenapa hatinya merasa panas .. eh, tunggu! Merah muda?

Sasuke kembali menengok ke arah itu, tak ada siapa-siapa. Jangan-jangan dia hanya berhalusinasi? Ini pasti efek pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Dasar.

"Uchiha-sama!"

"Ck, baiklah."

.

.

.

Bagaimana jika adegan rapat Sasuke kita lewati? Tentu sangat membosankan jika kita membaca sebuah rapat panas yang membahas tentang perusahaaan bukan? Sasuke yang mengalaminya saja sudah panas, cepat-cepat ingin pulang.

Setelah rapat mendadak dengan kolega dan juga kawan lamanya itu, Hyuuga Neji. Dia langsung meminta, maksudnya, memerintahkan sekretarisnya untuk mengosongkan semua jadwalnya setelah ini. Langsung dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia melaju ke Konoha.

Di mobil, dia membuka smartphone keluaran terbaru-nya. Dan yang pertama kali di tangkap oleh iris onyx-nya adalah ..

Biiipp .. biip ..

28 Maret : Sakura's Birthday

Deg

Hari ini tanggal 28 Maret, hari ulang tahun istrinya, hari ulang tahun Sakura. Itu artinya tahun ini umur Sakura menginjak dua puluh lima. Ya tuhan .. rasanya sesak sekali ..

Biasanya, seminggu sebelum hari ultah Sakura, dia sudah menyiapkan kado. Bersama ayah ibunya, Itachi, dan Hana. Jika terpaksa, seminggu itu Sakura akan di 'ungsi'kan ke kediaman Uchiha lainnya. Agar, kejutan untuk wanita merah muda itu tidak ketahuan. Ia ingat sekali, wajah merona istrinya saat dia mencium bibir sang istri di hadapan keluarga Uchiha.

Cantik, ah, istri merah mudanya tentu selalu cantik.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk mengusir ingatan itu, yang membuatnya semakin sesak saja. Tapi, yang ada malah ingatannya yang menjadi-jadi.

"Sasuke-sama, anda ingin ke kantor terlebih dahulu atau ..—" sopir brewok-an itu bertanya.

"Langsung ke kediaman Uchiha,"

"Ha'i"

Apa kabar Sarada? Putri kecilnya? Ah, ngomong-ngomong .. sebentar lagi juga ulang tahun Sarada, tanggal 31 Maret, hanya selisih dua hari dengan ulang tahun Sakura.

Ah, Sakura lagi ..

Hidupnya memang tak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang istrinya.

.

.

"PAPA! Okaerinasai!" seru Sarada, detik berikutnya gadis kecilnya sudah memeluknya manja, Sasuke benar-benar suka sifat Sarada yang seperti ini. Seperti Sakura-nya, bukan dingin nan angkuh yang menurun darinya—Sasuke sadar akan hal itu.

"Papa .. ayo, ayo, semua sudah berkumpul. Tadi, kita semua membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Mama, hari ini ulang tahun Mama. Mungkin Mama akan pulang jika dibuatkan kue .." ucap Sarada polos.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kalian membuat kue? bersama paman-paman keriput?" Sarada mengangguk, huh, jadi begitu .. mereka tak mengajak-ajak ya ..

"Hoi, aku dengar itu Sasu-chan! Ingat satu hal Sasuke! Keriputku ini bukan sembarang keriput, ini langka asal kau tau, mentang-mentang banyak dibilang tampan, terus lupa diri .." omelan Itachi terdengar.

"Sasuke .. cepat, semua sudah berkumpul."

"Hn"

.

.

"Enak, pa?" mata turunan Sasuke itu mengerjap. Sasuke menggangguk, tesenyum tipis. Dan Sarada tertawa senang.

"Tentu saja ini enak, Sara-chan! Sampai-sampai, paman tampan-mu ini takjub denganmu yang pintar memasak," sahut Obito. Mengulum senyum, siapapun tau jika itu hanya gurauan untuk menyenangkan hati bocah cilik Uchiha itu.

"Jangan modus kau, Obito! Merayu dengan rayuan murahanmu itu tidak akan meluluhkan hati Sara-chan, dia itu keponakan cantik dari Uchiha Itachi, ya, kan, Sara-chan?" ucap Itachi tak terima. Sarada memandang kedua pamannya datar, lalu kembali tersenyum manis pada Sasuke dan merangkulnya.

"Aku putri Papa dan Mama, kok."

Sarada tersenyum menggemaskan, bergelayut manja dengan sang ayah. Sasuke menyeringai dengan dua keriput itu, membiarkan Sarada menaiki punggungnya. (Mikoto sudah menahan omelan tentang 'jangan-bersikap'seperti-itu' agar tak mengganggu episode ayah-anak itu.)

"Hei, Itachi, Obito. Sebaiknya segera beri Sarada sepupu, agar kalian tak memperebutkan putriku ini. Kurasa kalian kekurangan kasih-sayang seorang anak." kata Sasuke menyeringai. Itachi dan Obito melotot serempak, seenaknya saja bocah pantat ayam ini bilang begitu.

"Ekhm, kali ini aku setuju denganmu Sasuke, masa' cucuku hanya Sarada? Lalu giliran kalian mana?" kali ini Fugaku yang bicara, membuat Hana dan Rin, kedua ipar berambut cokelat itu merona.

"Haaiissh .. kalian ini, aneh-aneh saja, bicarakan itu diluar meja makan," semua bergidik, melihat aura hitam menguar di sekeliling Mikoto.

"A-Ah! Ya, Eh, Sara-chan, sebentar lagi ualng tahunmu bukan? tanggal 31 Maret?" Hana mengeluarkan suara. Rin mulai membantu Mikoto membereskan meja, sambil ikut mendengarkan.

"Kau, betul, Hana-hime. Jadi, kau ingin hadiah apa keponakanku?" tanya Itachi, agak menirukan gaya bicara tokoh Sangkuni di Mahabharata. Lho? Kok ngelantur siih?

Sasuke mengangguk, "Kau ingin apa Sarada?"

Sarada tersenyum, menatap semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Aku ingin .. bertemu .."

.

.

" .. Mama"

Deg

"Eh! Ya ampuun .." Rin tersentak sampai-sampai piring yang dibawa hampir terjatuh.

Permintaaan sederhana dari gadis cilik itu benar-benar membuat semuanya tersentak. Senyap. Semua tak berani berkata-kata.

"Aku ingin itu, Papa .. itu hadiah yang spesial .." rengek Sarada, menatap Sasuke yang membeku di tempatnya. Apapun akan diturutinya asal tidak hal itu. Mana mungkin itu terjadi?

.

.

.

Mungkin saja bukan? Tak ada hal yang tak mungkin untuk dilakukan oleh tuhan. Tahun ini, akan menjadi ulang tahun terindah bagi Sarada.

Musim semi telah kembali.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue**_

 **~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

* * *

Author's Note :

YA AMPUUUUN .. kembali ke mode pendek. Pendek bgt sih, ceritanya? Udh nyuri-nyuri waktu buat garap chapter ini, sengaja di update waktu tgl 28 Maret, chapter ini dibuat waktu ultah Sakura. Heheh ..

Adegan ketemu SasuSaku di undur dulu ya .. jgn bunuh author ..

Aku enggak nyangka, ternyata ngepas bgt yah? Timeline-nya? Yang mau aku bilang .. beberapa chapter ke depan .. akan fokus ke Sakura's POV.

Ohya, waktu aku baca2 review .. aku senyum2 sendiri, Thanks ya! yg udh review. Ohya! Jgn panggil 'thor' dong! ntar kayak diriku punya kekuatan heheh .. panggil Hanara-senpai or Hime-senpai .. pokoknya panggil Hanara or Hime. Suffix-nya tambahin sendiri! Hihihi ..

.

REVIEW LAGI! PLEASEE ..

.

 **HanaraHime**

 **28 March pk 21.09**


	5. Chapter 4

Halo, sudah lama menunggu fanfic ini? Heheeh .. sori yah! telat update, ini chapter lima, dibuat pendek karena khusus untuk memperjelas tentang status hubungan Tsunade-Sakura. Hehe ..

Sebelumnya, **indrichan77** dan **Uchiha Cherry 286** sudah mereview tentang keganjalan di chap 4 makanya, langsung aku perjelas di chap ini.

Sudah ah, ntar baca Author's note di bawah yah! mau bales review!

 **indrichan77** : aku suka readers yang cermat bacanya, pertanyaan kayak gini udh aku tunggu-tunggu. Tsunade emang dibuat agak misterius. Dan sekadar ralat, di prolog **Saku mau menyusul Tsunade ke Kumo** , bukan ikut Tsunade ke Suna. _

 **kakikuda** : it's ok, aku emang rencana bikin humornya ItaObi cm buat penghibur biar kagak tegang bacanya, hahah! requets idemu lewat PM ya! aku terbantu bgt!

 **bitterbutter18** : wuaaa makasiiih ... terharu deh, itu menginspirasi bgt,

 **ohshyn76** : gomen klo chap ini pendek lagi, liat atas ya sdh kujelasin.

 **Nurulita as Lita-san** : adegan nyesek dikit2 lah .. biar bacanya agak ngerasa, hehe ..

 **Uchiha Cherry 286** : kamu cermat banget ya! soal Sasu memang tdk terkejut melihat Tsunade, krn Tsuna tidak ikut dlm pesawat tsb, (lihat balasan indrichan77 n author's note), Tsuna mmg tau klo Saku masih hidup. Nah ini bakal jd konfliknya. Hihihi .. g pp panggil gitu, dan aku suka pembaca yg bisa mencermati isi cerita, pdhl aku pikir g ada yg review kyk gini!

 **AryaniCentric** : tunggu aja deeh .. aku harus nyiapin scene ketemuan yang menguras air mata!

 **Choseo ssl** : iya .. berdoa terus yah!

Buat pe-review yang tak dibalas disana, mungkin aku bingung mau bales apa, tapi sungguh terimakasih ..

Ohya, ada yang bilang adegan terlalu bertele-tele dan spt sinetron. Maaf deh klo gitu, mungkin ini dampak pikiranku lg hawa baper .. hehehe ..

Udah! Happy Reading!

* * *

.

UchiHanara Hime-chan present

.

 **Because, We Have You**

Gaara menatap kotak itu sejenak sebelum memasukkannya dalam koper. Tidak, tidak, bukan hanya sejenak, tapi cukup lama .. hingga akhirnya dia membuka kotak itu. Isinya sebuah kalung dengan liontin berlambangkan kipas merah putih, indah sekali. Tapi itu bukan miliknya. Itu milik gadis merah muda yang mengisi hatinya, yah, kalung di tangannya milik Haruno Sakura.

Gaara menatap lekat-lekat kalung indah itu, jika liontin itu dibuka, akan nampak sebuah foto. Foto yang selalu membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Seorang wanita tersenyum mengenakan yukata putih bermotif bunga sakura dan obi merah muda sambil memegang kipas, bersama seorang pria dengan hakama biru dongker yang menggendong bocah cilik beryukata merah kebesaran. Sakit sekali.

Dokter tampan bertatto nyentrik itu tau betul soal kalung itu. Bukan hanya sebuah kalung biasa jika dihubungkan oleh Sakura, dan dia telah lama menyimpan kebohongan.

Kalung itu, kalung milik keluarga Uchiha. Dan kalung itu kepunyaan Sakura, itu artinya Sakura adalah seorang Uchiha. Dia tau betul siapa Uchiha itu

Jika Sakura mengingat namanya sebagai seorang Haruno, sedangkan dia memakai kalung ini di kejadian itu, artinya ..

Sakura telah menikah, dengan seseorang dari keluarga Uchiha.

Gaara berharap ini hanyalah analisis hoax miliknya.

.

* * *

.

Shizune menatap heran sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, pasalnya, sang atasan berkali-kali merutuk tidak jelas. Berkata jika dia menyesal sudah menugaskan Sakura ke Konoha. Apa hubungannya coba?

Sementara itu, Tsunade membolak-balikkan berkas-berkas itu, tapi kali ini bukan berkas tentang segala tetek-bengek tentang rumah sakit, semuanya sudah selesai dua jam lalu. Berkas di tangannya itu berisi segalanya tentang seseorang.

Tsunade memijit keningnya, mencubit-cubit dagunya, berpikir keras. Iris madunya menerawang, sekarang tangannya menyangga kepala.

Kalian mau tau berkas apa itu? Yeah, seperti yang akhir-akhir ini kita bahas, berkas itu tentang Sakura.

Sakura.

Kepala pimpinan rumah sakit itu menghela napas panjang saat mengingat nama .. ehem, mantan murid kesayangannya. Wanita pirang awet muda itu mengusap wajahnya, lalu berdecak. Terlihat sekali wajah cantik-awet-muda-nya menyesali sesuatu. Dan dia kembali menenggelamkan diri membaca berkas itu.

Wanita itu menatap nanar, hatinya penuh oleh rasa bersalah yang membuncah. Rasa penyesalan, dan sekian banya rasa menyesakkan di hatinya.

Satu hal yang membuatnya tersiksa sedemikiannya, dia .. menyimpan suatu kebohongan.

Kebohongan yang besar, seharusnya dia berkata jujur. Berkata yang sebenarnya, bukannya malah menembunyikannya. Dia sungguh menyesal.

Dan dia merasa seperti orang jahat sekarang, membiarkan murid kesayangannya kebingungan mencari jati diri.

 _Seharusnya dulu dia tak perlu meminta Sakura menyusulnya ke Kumo hanya untuk mendampinginya rapat, supaya wanita cantik merah muda itu tak perlu mengalami kejadian naas itu, dan hilang ingatan_. Tsunade meremas rambutnya, resah.

Tapi .. ah! Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Penugasan Sakura ke Konoha, akan menyingkap sebuah tabir. Memperjelas yang sebenarnya.

.

* * *

.

Siang ini Ino datang ke apartemennya, untuk membantunya beberes tentunya untuk menyiapkan segalanya tentang penugasan mereka ke Konoha.

"Forehead! kau ini, bawa barang-barang yang benar-benar penting saja! daripada membuang-buang ruangan kopermu!" ujar Ino saat melihat hasil koper tatanan Sakura barang yang dirasa penting—menurut Sakura sendiri—dimasukkannya, tak peduli itu masuk akal atau tidak.

Alhasil, sebuah teflon yang baru saja Sakura beli kemarin, ikut di masukkan. Serius, deh!

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pirangnya, mengeluarkan barang-barang 'luar biasa' itu, mulai memilah baju-baju dan barang yang perlu dibawa. Lantas Ino melotot melihat Sakura yang hanya berdiri mengawasi seenak jidatnya.

"Ya ampuun .. daripada kau seperti itu, lebih baik kau buatkan makanan atau apa-lah untukku .. seperti berlagak bos, saja .." semprot Ino. Sakura mendengus, beranjak menuju kitchen set.

Setelah meracik beberapa bahan-bahan makanan, sesekali berteriak menjawab Ino yang bertanya letak barang-barang. Tak berapa lama sup krim tomat buatannya jadi. Ino sudah selesai dari tadi, menunggu di meja makan sambil memainkan ponselnya, tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Ah, foreheaaad .. ya ampuun .. bahkan aku tak percaya ini! Sai-kun mengajakku kencan!" ujar Ino menjerit-jerit. Sakura menatapnya heran. Tak ambil pusing, dia kembali menata sup tomatnya.

"EEHH? TOMAT? Bukannya kau benci tomat?! Lalu kenapa ..—"

"Aku lagi kepingin."

Ino tak berkomentar lagi, hanya membulatkan mulutnya ber-oh tanpa suara. Dan, kegiatan selanjutnya, makan.

"Apa besok kita berangkat bersama?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, tentu saja. Dan jangan bangun telat besok!" tanggap Ino, menyendokkan sesuap sup ke mulutnya. Sementara Sakura mendengus, memang siapa yang biasanya bangun telat?

.

* * *

.

Gaara mengela napas menatap dua koper di tangannya, sama-sama beratnya. Dan itu harus dibawanya sepanjang perjalanan, sebagai bentuk hukuman.

Ya! Gaara datang terlambat lima belas menit dari jadwal janjian mereka, entah mengurusi apalah itu. Sakura, dan terlebih Ino, tak mau tau. Maka tak segan-segan lagi, hukuman yang diterimanya : membawakan dua koper seberat gajah milik dua gadis itu.

"Eh, Gaara! berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai ke .. Konoha?" ujar Ino, memberengut.

"Berhentilah bertanya, Ino!"

"Hah, sudahlah! lihat saja nanti, aku akan belanja SEPUAS-PUASNYA!, lalu, ohya! aku juga akan berdoa jika semoga pemuda-pemuda Konoha itu tampan .. bukan seperti dokter merah ini!" Ino melirik sinis Gaara yang hanya menghela napas.

Lihatlah! mereka bahkan tidak nampak seperti hubungan dokter-perawat. Melainkan malah seperti seorang teman lama, ya? Mengherankan.

"Hei, kau kenapa forehead? Kau biasanya cerewet," kata Ino, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Gaara ikut menoleh.

"He-eh, aku? Oh, tidak apa-apa, dan tak biasanya juga kau khawatir padaku?" sahut Sakura. Ino melengos, mencibir.

Bohong. Itu pasti. Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua rekan kerjanya, agak menunduk. Ino kembali sibuk mengoceh. Dan Gaara ..

.

.

 _Sampai kapan .. sampai kapan aku harus menyimpan kebohongan ini, Sakura? Rasanya .. menyakitkan .._

 _._

 _._

Dengan jemputan yang telah dikirimkan pihak rumah sakit, mereka menuju ke Konoha International Hospital. Dan mereka jadi agak kikuk sendiri deh, pakai acara jemput-jemput segala, lagaknya sudah macam orang besar saja.

"Selamat datang, disini. Kalian bertiga pastilah tim yang dikirimkan dari Suna, bukan?" ucap sang pimpinan, Chiyo- _sama._

Perempuan yang sebenarnya sudah tua, tapi masih memiliki semangat yang luar biasa, menyambut mereka dengan ramah. Membuat bayangan Ino tentang kepala rumah sakit yang garang langsung sirna.

"Ah, coba perkenalkan diri kalian, aku sudah lupa nama-nama siapa yang ditugaskan kesini .." katanya dengan kekehan khas Chiyo.

"Dokter Gaara, Sabaku Gaara. Mohon bantuannya, Chiyo-sama."

"Dan kami perawat yang ditugaskan bersama dokter Gaara, dia Yamanaka Ino dan saya .. Haruno Sakura, mo—"

"Sakura?" wajah tua Chiyo nampak terkejut, tak ditutup-tutupi. Sakura mengernyit heran. "Ini tidak mungkin .. bukannya .."

"Ada apa Chiyo- _sama_?"

Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu Chiyo angkat bicara. "Sudahlah, itu tak penting, jadi bagaimana kabar temanku? Tsunade? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Sekadar basa-basi biasa, karena setelah itu mereka bertiga pamit, berjalan-jalan sekitar rumah sakit. Lalu pulang, ke apatemen yang sudah disiapkan sedari awal. Hari pertama bekerja dimulai besok.

Besok akan menjadi hari istimewa bagi Sakura. Semoga saja,

.

* * *

.

"Halo .. Sarada- _chan_! Hmm .. bukannya besok hari ulang tahunmu? Jadi .. bagaimana jika kita pergi membeli hadiah?" ucap Itachi pada keponakan kecilnya itu. Wajah imut Sarada tampak berpikir.

"SARA- _CHAAAN_ .. Ayo, kita jalan-jalan!" seorang pria satunya menyusul dengan hebohnya.

"Heeeehh .. tidak, Sarada- _chan_ sudah akan pergi bersamaku," kali ini yang menyerobot menjawab adalah Itachi, sambil mendelik tajam ke arah Obito, yang walaupun tak berdampak apa-apa pada orang itu.

"Kemarin Sarada minta jalan-jalan ke taman .. dan aku sudah berjanji menemaninya jalan-jalan .." Obito tetap ngotot, mengabaikan tatapan protes Sarada. Siapa pula yang minta pergi ke taman? Paman Obito ada-ada saja, sekarang malah Paman Itachi yang menatap minta penjelasan.

Sarada menggandeng kedua tangan para pamannya itu. "Sara ingin dua-duanya, ke taman sambil beli hadiah," ucapnya, yang langsung membuat paman-paman 'luar biasa'-nya girang.

"Baiklah .. kalau begitu .. hei! Itachi, kau siapkan mobil!" seru Obito, disambut Itachi yang mendelik padanya entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Nggak, Sara pokoknya enggak mau naik mobil," rengek Sarada. "Sara bilang kan, jalan-jalan, jadi enggak usah pake mobil. Mau jalan biasa,"

Seperti di hipnotis saja, Itachi dan Obito langsung mengangguk. Hah, rengekan permintaan Sarada bagai perintah saja bagi keduanya itu.

.

Maka, jadilah mereka berjalan santai sore ini.

Udara sore ini benar-benar sejuk, cocok untuk berjalan-jalan seperti yang dilakukan oleh tiga orang Uchiha ini.

Tapi yang membuat Itachi dan Obito gerah luar biasa adalah lirikan heran bercampur menjijikan dan bisikan-bisikan (yang kelewat keras) orang lain tentang mereka yang diduga sepasang gay dan anaknya.

Demi keriput masing-masing mereka! Sampai-sampai Itachi mengeraskan panggilan keponakan terhadap Sarada, dan Obito yang juga sengaja membuat dan mengeraskan pertengkaran dengan Itachi.

Dan Sarada mengambil jarak aman di depan mereka, seolah tak mengenal dua orang 'luar biasa' itu. Sungguh jahat kau Sarada ..

Di taman kota nan indah itu, Sarada duduk termenung, menatap kosong lalu lalang sekitar. Itachi dan Obito berada agak menjauh darinya, tadi Sarada meminta mereka membiarkannya menyendiri.

"Mama," Sarada bergumam lirih.

Harusnya saat ini disampingnya ada Mama, lihat, seperti anak di bangku sebelah. Sedang disuapi ibunya, sesekali sang ibu mengomel karena makannya yang belepotan.

Sarada tak keberatan kok, dimarahi Mama, di omeli Mama.

Asalkan Sarada bisa memeluk Mama setiap hari. Asalkan Sarada bisa memberi Mama kecupan di pipi. Asalkan ..

"Sarada-chan! Ayo, kita beli hadiahnya, Sarada-chan mau apa?" kata Itachi, berjongkok menyesuaikan tinggi Sarada.

Wajah Sarada kembali datar. Setelah sebelumnya bergalau-galau ria.

"Sara ingin beli minum dulu, paman. Belinya nanti saja," balasnya. Itachi pasrah, kalau begini, itu artinya sama saja hanya menuruti rencana jalan-jalan Obito. Huh, tapi ..

"Baiklah, ayo, ayo!"

Obito menyusul setelahnya, Sarada buru-buru melangkah lebih cepat, mengambil posisi di depan keduanya. Tentu kalian tau sebabnya bukan?

.

.

.

Clek

Pintu apartemennya sudah terkunci. Sekarang tinggal menuju ke .. KoMart? Semoga Ino tidak telat datang, tadi mereka sudah berjanji akan bertemu di toko serba ada itu.

Untungnya letak apartemennya sungguh strategis, jadi tak perlu lama berjalan kaki menuju KoMart, dan benar saja. Jaraknya dekat sekali.

Itu Ino, melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

Langkahnya sudah dekat dan semakin dekat, dan saat itu dia mendengar teriakan yang cukup nyaring.

"MAMA!"

Ckkiit ..

BRAK

"SARADA-CHAAN !"

 ** _To Be Continued_**

Author's note : [ **PLEASE BACA!** ]

Langsung aku perjelas,

Jadi, sebelum kecelakaan, Sakura adalah murid kesayangan Tsunade, belum bisa dikatakan perawat atau dokter. Saat kecelakaan, Tsunade meminta Sakura menyusulnya ke Kumo, jd Tsunade lebih dulu berangkat, tdk bersama Saku. Jadi, jgn kaget klo Tsunade tidak apa2, dan Sasu tdk kaget.

Tsunade juga sudah tau identitas Sakura, untuk yang ini akan dijelaskan di chap depan.

Itu saja, maaf kalo nyeleneh dr sisi realita, maaf bgt. Mungkin benar, author-nya yang salah nyimpulin.

Aku akui fic ini ancur, tapi tolooong dengan sangat untuk tetap review, aku butuh review untuk chap depaaaan ... pleaseee banget,

 **HanaraHime**

 **4 April 17.14pm**

#Please your review


	6. Chapter 5

**[[[[[[ REMAKE! ]]]]]]**

Haaaiii ! yang udh nunggu ! chapter baru niih .. jangan bingung ya ntar klo ngebaca! Udh ngomong panjang lebarnya ntar di bawah aja, bales review dulu!

 **rerenis18** : "Udah .. kamu punya request ide?"

 **Ranindri** : "Ya bakal ketemu doong .. tp kayaknya bakal diundur lagi, biar readers tambah gemees .. hehehe"

 **talithauchiha** : "Amiin .. tapi agak diundur dikit yah? Hehe .."

 **sitilafifah989** : "Huehehehehe .. emang gitu niatnya, anak sm ibunya pisah. Klo Tsunade mah tanya aja sm orangnya .. eh, maksudnya tunggu aja deh!"

 **Ibnu99** : "Iya, sebenernya yang nutupin cm Gaara sm Tsuna, klo Chiyo sih cuma bumbu2 cerita aja. Baru nyadar aku klo malak kebalik! Wkwk .. gomen, gomen .. moga kamu juga puas!"

 **Evy Bestari Putri** : "Gaara dan Tsuna ada alasannya, tp yang paling 'kena' kayaknya si Gaara tuh, ntar di chap 7 bakal dijelasin"

 **AryaniCentric** : "Wouups, iya emang si Tsuna udh tau, dan makanya Tsuna berniat .. ehem mendekatkan Saku ke Uchiha, kan? #tunggu di chap 7"

 **Nano** : "Heehh? kok malah pilih baca ending? Gubrak, trus rview dari kamu gimana?"

 **indrichan77** : "Yaah .. kok yg ketabrak malah Saku siih .. ayo deh, dibaca ntar kamu tau jawabannya di bawah ini! #promosi"

 **TheLimitedEdition** : "Hueheuehe .. udah di update kok, baca and review yah!"

Happy Reading!

.

* * *

.

"Eh?"

.

.

 _Itu Mama! Mama ada di depan supermarket, aku akan bertemu Mama!_

Sarada melepaskan gandengan kedua pamannya, langkah kecilnya berlari menerobos lalu lalang kendaraan. Nafasnya memburu, tapi bocah cilik itu tak peduli. Yang dipedulikannya sekarang hanyalah seorang wanita merah muda di depan supermarket.

"MAMA!"

Ckkiit ..

BRAK

"SARADA- _CHAAN_ !"

Detik berikutnya, tubuh kecilnya terbanting ke aspal.

"OH MY GOD!"

.

.

are character belong to Masashi Kishimoto

special dedicated to SasuSaku shippers

UchiHanara Hime-chan present

.

 **Because, We Have You**

"Ya tuhaaan .. Sarada- _chan_! Bagaimana ini?" Itachi berseru-seru sendiri, menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Dia dan Obito berusaha menerobos kerumunan.

"Hei, heei! Itachi _no_ _baka_! kau cepat panggil taksi dan bawa ke rumah sakit," Obito berseru tak kalah paniknya.

Dengan segala grusak-grusuk keduanya, Sarada dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Tubuh gadis cilik Uchiha itu terlihat ringkih, pelipsnya mengeluarkan darah, beberapa sudah mengering. Kondisinya menyedihkan, tapi ..

sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Lalu .. apa yang akan kita katakan pada Sasuke?" ucap Obito. Dia tau betul jika sampai Sasuke tau hal ini, bisa dipastikan wajah—yang katanya—tampan miliknya hancur. Bwuh!

"Hah, itu urusanmu sendiri. Aku tak mau tau, lebih baik cepat kau hubungi Sasuke, dan yang lainnya .." kata Itachi seenaknya.

"Ooh .. sepertinya ini akan panjang urusannya .."

.

* * *

.

" _BAKA_! DASAR KALIAN INI MEMANG DUO KERIPUT YANG PALING SOLID! POKOKNYA _BAKA_! AAARRGH .. BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

Suara CEO Uchiha Corp itu menggelegar, membuat sekretarisnya menggigil ketakutan. Takut menjadi sasaran amarahnya sehabis ini.

"Seharusnya kalian memakai mobil, agar tidak terjadi seperti ini .. lalu bagaimana kalau Sarada kenapa-napa? Jangan main-main jika itu berurusan dengan Sarada. Seharusnya Sarada tidak perlu pergi dengan keriput-keriput macam kalian ini, bagaimana jika nanti Sarada jadi ikutan keriput? .."

Doeng.

Karin, sekretaris itu menatapnya tak berkedip. Inikah sifat atasannya jika menyangkut putri kecilnya? Dia beruntung bisa menyaksikan adegan live sang atasan dalam mode panik luar biasa.

"BATALKAN SELURUH JANJI SETELAH INI!" Sasuke menatap nyalang Karin, setelah menyadari apa yang membuat wanita berkacamata itu bengong. Dan itu sukses membuat Karin mundur benar kan? Sungguh kasihan nasibmu Karin ..

Sementara itu Sasuke mematikan telepon, meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Sarada kecelakaan.

Mendengar dua kata itu sudah membuatnya di luar kendali. Siapa yang berani mencelakai putrinya, maka dia juga akan celaka di tangannya. Dan dia tak mau kejadian yang sama berulang dalam hidupnya lagi.

Maka langsung saja, mobil mewahnya melesat menuju Konoha International , dengan langkah dramatis bin ajaib dia menuju ke depan kamar rawat Sarada.

"K-kalian .." hawa menusuk menyelimuti Sasuke ketika sudah berhadapan dengan dua 'tersangka'.

"Sarada anak yang pintar, dia tidak mungkin langsung menerobos lalu lintas seenaknya kecuali kalian yang sengaja mencelakakannya"

Deg

Hei! Apa-apan ini?! Tuduhanmu benar-benar menyakitkan Sasuke!

"Dasar, jangan seenaknya kau bilang begitu, bocah!" seru Itachi. Berusaha merileks-kan suasana, tapi yang ada malah bertambahnya hawa menusuk dari Sasuke.

Seenaknya saja si keriput ini memanggilku bocah!

"Kalian diam, dan .. jangan berisik" kali ini sang nyonya Uchiha senior angkat bicara. Wajahnya sama lesunya seperti yang lain.

Sasuke berkali-kali mengusap wajahnya, berdoa agar tak terjadi apa-apa pada bidadari kecilnya. Demi apapun! Wajah terlihat aneh karena tetap berusaha menampilan 'wajah datar' yang padahal dirinya sedang panik.

Dasar gengsi Uchiha!

" _Summinasen_ ,"

Sebuah suara sontak membuat Uchiha disana berdiri.

"Sarada baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hanya pendarahan ringan di kepala dan pelipis akibat tergores aspal, dan hanya memerlukan rawat inap untuk pemulihan. Selebihnya baik-baik saja,"

Mendengar pernyataan itu semuanya bernapas lega.

"Dan sudah bisa dijenguk, silahkan,"

Segera saja para Uchiha itu memasuki kamar inap Sarada. Dan disana, terlihat seorang gadis cilik dengan perban dikepalanya tengah membaca buku, dengan santainya.

"Ah! Papa! Aku rindu!" seru Sarada disertai senyum tanpa-dosanya, seolah-olah tak mengetahui jika dia sumber kecemasan hari ini.

"Syukurlah .. kau tak apa sayang, dan sepertinya kau tak perlu membaca buku yang terlalu berat seperti itu," ucap Mikoto tersenyum, matanya melirik kedip-kedip ke arah buku yang sedang dibaca sang cucu. Sebuah novel berjudul 'Sasuke Shinden : Book of Sunrise'

Cukup berat bukan bagi bocah berumur lima tahun sepertinya?

"Aku tak apa-apa nek, nama tokohnya seperti nama Papa, tapi bedanya ini tentang dunia shinobi Nek, aku penasaran .. siapa sebenarnya si Fuushin? dan kenapa kok Sasuke nggak kembali ke desanya ya?"

" .. yang tokoh utamanya punya susano'o, hebat, Nek! Lalu, lalu punya mata yang bisa berubah jadi merah, bentuknya .."

"Emm .."

Ya ampun .. anak ini .. dan dari mana pula dia dapat buku yang katanya tentang dunia .. shino .. apa tadi? Ah, malah mirip seperti teman High School Sasuke dulu ..—yang namanya Aburame Shino.

"Err .. _ano_ .."

"—.. dan malahan, aku senaaaang .. banget," kata Sarada dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sasuke mendengus, apa ada yang salah dengan Sarada? Senang apanya coba? karena kecelakaan seperti ini? Oh, mungkin dia jadi begitu akibat terbentur aspal tadi.

"Err .. benarkah? Coba ceritakan pada paman tampanmu ini .. em .. Sara- _chan_!" ucap Obito masih sempat-sempatnya, detik berikutnya dia menutup mulutnya sendiri setelah menerima deathglare dari Sasuke.

Sehabis membuat anaknya kecelakaan, masih sempat-sempatnya merayu. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke.

"Tadi aku bertemu Mama,"

"Eeehh?"

Para Uchiha disana langsung kaget dengan pose yang sangat tidak Uchiha.

"He-eh, be-benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu .. setidaknya, kecelakaan ini membawa hikmah .." kata-kata Itachi yang keluar duluan.

Dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari semuanya. Hikmah apanya coba?

" _Nani_?"

Sarada mengangguk dengan pose imutnya, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama ..—

" .. itu tidak mungkin karena ..—"

"Ibumu sedang pergi,"

—setelah mendengar ucapan sang ayah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Menurutnya, bekerja di Suna ataupun di Konoha sama-sama tidak ada bedanya, hanya suasana baru yang tidak begitu berbeda. Bahkan Ino sempat mengeluh jika lebih baik di Suna. Dengan alasan konyol tentunya.

Dan juga, entah hanya perasaannya atau apa, para perawat dan bahkan dokter disini bahkan juga terlihat .. err .. canggung dengannya, memikirkan itu Sakura jadi heran.

Mungkin hanya mereka belum terbiasa dengan adanya dirinya disini, dan lama-lama pasti juga akan terbiasa dengannya karena menurutnya dia adalah orang yang ramah dan mudah bergaul.

Astaga! rasa-rasanya kali ini Sakura terlalu percaya diri ya?

"S-sakura- _chan_ .." suara lembut tapi terdengar tegas itu membuyarkan lamunannya pe-de nya.

"Ah, Tenten- _chan_? Ada apa?" Sakura sigap berbalik menatap gadis cina yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi akrab dengannya, itu juga menguatkan anggapan ke-pe-de-an Sakura terhadap dirinya sendiri .. dasar ..

"A-ah, tidak, hanya saja aku sudah tidak sibuk, bagaimana jika kita mengobrol .. mungkin?" ucapnya halus. Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang lebar itu, Tenten ini masih saja formal terhadapnya. Dan sebelum itu ..

"Halo! Foreheaaaaaad! Tenten- _chaaan_ .." suara nyaring luar biasa yang sudah sangat khas bagi keduanya terdengar. Ino menghampiri mereka dengan wajah semangatnya.

Setelah ber-cipika-cipiki mereka memilih mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mengobrol. Oh, jangan lupakan agar jam _break_ ini dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya sebelum tugas seabrek yang menunggu.

"Haah .. tadinya aku capek bangeet .. asal kalian tau, aku pikir Konoha nggak menarik. Tapi .. kayaknya aku udah jodoh sama Konoha," ucap Ino, sambil tangannya menompang dagu dengan mata yang entah kenapa bisa jadi bentuk love.

" .. Oh My .. aku mimpi apa sih semalam? Kalian tau? .. —"

"Nggak tuh," jawaban kompak nan solid itu sukses membuat Ino memberengut, tapi setelah itu kembali menatap berbinar kedua rekannya itu.

"Baiklah .. baiklah .. aku tadi ..—aww! Aku tadi bertemu .. orang ganteng lho .."

Mendengar itu Sakura dan Tenten dengan jelasnya memutar mata bosan, lagi-lagi ini topiknya. Orang ganteng, mall, diskon, shopping, setidaknya hanya berputar-putar tentang topik itu jika sudah bersama Ino.

"Hei, hei .. jangan pasang wajah begitu dong .." Ino merajuk. "Katanya sih, orang itu tadi .. namanya siapa yah? Ano .. emm .. Uchi .. Uchiwa Itaki kayaknya,"

"Heh?"

"Ah, entahlah pig, yang jelas aku banyak kerjaan sehabis ini. Aku juga harus menemui Temari- _san_ , dan .. ohya, Tenten- _chan_ , kau bilang kau sudah agak longgar hari ini, apa aku bisa minta tolong untuk menggantikanku memeriksa pasien Sara ..—ah pokonya itu! aku sudah bilang Chiyo-sama kok," kata Sakura.

Dan kalimat itu dijawab anggukan manis dari yang dimintai tolong.

"Hei, Tenten- _chan_! Forehead .. nanti temani aku belanja, ada untungnya juga di Konoha, disini pusat perbelanjaannya bagus-bagus!"

Lagi-lagi si pink dan si cokelat memutar mata bosan.

.

.

Ah, Sakura .. sayang sekali, kau sudah melewatkan kesempatan luar biasa ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sarada tersenyum lagi, sambil membaca buku. Kali ini judulnya Shikamaru Hiden : A Could Drifting in Silent Darkness. Yah, novel yang tadi sudah selesai dibacanya dua jam lalu, dengan ngototnya bilang pada Nenek Mikoto kalau dia baik-baik saja dan tidak apa-apa jika hanya untuk membaca buku.

Senyum itu tak lepas dari wajah Sarada, yang biasanya kebanyakan datar tapi imut disaat yang bersamaan. Entah apa pasalnya mungkin kalian sudah tau, eh?

"Sarada,"

Panggilan itu melunturkan senyumnya seketika, setelah melihat siapa si pemanggil yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang ayah, Sasuke.

"Hn,"

Gantian Sasuke yang memberengut, bukan karena kosakata khas andalannya di copy-paste tanpa seizin dari dirinya. Melainkan respon yang menurutnya 'kurang ajar' untuk seorang seperti Sarada yang biasanya sopan imut-imut.

Baiklah, Sasuke cukup tau diri untuk mengakui jika masalah itu memang berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

Bermula saat Sasuke dengan jujurnya berkata jika 'tidak mungkin Sarada bertemu Mama', dia jujur disaat yang salah. Dan hasilnya dia harus rela menerima sikap cuek Sarada.

"Hei, kau tadi bilang ingin _dango_ , bukan?" ucap Sasuke, sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menatap sebentar, lalu kembali ke buku.

"Besok hari ulang tahunmu, kau ingin apa? Hm?" Sasuke kembali mencoba bersabar. Gengsinya hilang begitu saja di depan putri kecilnya.

"Aku ingin Mama, bukan lainnya Papa. Kalau Mama datang, Sara janji deh, nggak bakal marah lagi sama Papa,"

"He?"

.

.

Permintaan Sarada kali ini cukup sulit ya Sasuke? Tapi berdo'alah saja agar itu terkabul

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

Autho's Note [ **Baca ya!** ]:

FANFIC DI-REMAKE! MOHON MAAF ATAS KETIDAK JELASAN FIC INI!

Gimana nih fic nya? Kok tambah ancur yah? Dengan alur yang lumanyan melenceng dari ide semula. Yah, asal kalian tau, ngebuat fic mengharukan tanpa menambah bumbu-bumbu sinetron itu susaah .. apa lagi mempertahankan gaya bahasa.

Ngomong-ngomong .. maaf ya readers, gaya bahasa ada yg baku and non-baku ya? hiks, aku bingung banget .. mau pilih yang mana. Mau yang baku ntar salah tangkep, mau yang non-baku susah, trus gimana doong .. ada yang punya saran?

Dan satu lagi, maafkan saya atas keterlambatan updatenya, karena aku sekarang ngebuat kayak kebijakan gitu .. jadi, setiap chapter dari "Because, We Have You" harus dapet minimal 10 review sebelum chap selanjutnya update.

Cuma 10 kok, jadi aku emang sengaja nunggu smpe 50 review, tp jangan ragu review ya! klo udh melebihi batas! hehehe ..

Aku mau curhat dong .. jujur aja, aku malah bingung ntar klo SasuSaku udh ketemu trus ngapain ya adegannya? =,="a Eh, sobat .. (sok akrab) tolong kasih request ya? pleasee .. bgt, aku lagi buntu ide nih, punya PR pula. Request bisa di kirim ke PM. Aku butuuh ..!

Read, Review and Request ide yah! Thanks!

.

Sign,

 **HanaraHime**

 **22 April 2017**

 **20.18 pm**


	7. Chapter 6

_Siapa yang nunggu fanfic PHP ini?! Hehehe .. update chapter! 2,567 words tanpa Author's Note._

 **Evy Bestari Putri** : "Pereview pertama chapter 6! Makasih banyak, dan udh dilanjut!"

 **kokorolove4** : "Wkk .. makasih sarannya, req ide-nya ntar diusahakan ya! Aku sempat bingung sampe kehadiran Gaara kulupakan untuk buat masalah, hehe .."

 **comet cherry** : " Baca chapter dibawah ini ya! Special moments,"

 **Jamurlumutan434** : "Uname yg unik. Dan .. chapter ini, ada special moment SasuSakuSara loh! #promosi"

 **mikaeMooo** : "Aduuh .. sabar. Chapter ini .. "

 **talitha uchiha** : "Sudah di next, mohon review."

 **PantatAyam BerjidatLebar** : " Hohoho .. iya nih, Saku kyknya trauma gara2 kecelakaan yg menimpa Saku, jadi alay pas tau Sara kecelakaan"

 **ichi** : "Gomen untuk yg itu, ch 6 dan ch 2 sudah di remake, ohon baca ulang. Sekali lagi maaaf .."

 **indrichan77** : "Takdir memang sulit ditebak ya, indrichan? Hehehe .."

 **Name rasmala** : " Hihi .. iya, chapter ini 2,567 words tanpa A/N."

 _Buat reviewer yang nggak kebales disini, itu artinya aku bingung mau jawab apa. Yang jelas .. makasih banyaakk_

Timeline **: _31 Maret_** _[telat]_

 _._

* * *

"Katanya mau makan _dango_..?"

"Hei .. Sarada,"

"Besok Papa belikan novel yang judulnya Konoha Hiden, mau?"

"Mmm ..."

.

.

Sasuke menyerah, menghadapi putri kecilnya yang sedang dalam keadaan marah bin cuek itu tidak akan selesai-selesai dan akan sulit nantinya.

"Baiklah .. baiklah .. maafkan Papa kalau begitu?" Sarada diam tak menjawab ucapan ayahnya. Hanya menatap buku, entah benar-benar membaca atau tidak.

Dan diluar Obito dan Itachi dengan nistanya tertawa melihat sang adik yang di cuekin. Lihat saja nanti akibat berani menertawakan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sarada- _hime_ ..?"

"Aku ngantuk, pa. Pengen tidur,"

Doeng.

Huh, otak jenius Uchiha miliknya tentu tau, jika itu juga sebuah 'usiran halus' untuk Sasuke.

.

 _Poor_ Sasuke ..

.

.

Hari sudah hampir sore, ketika seorang perawat berwajah turunan oriental masuk untuk memeriksa dan mengganti perban di kepala Sarada.

Sarada juga makin banyak mengeluh, bosan benar dia berada di rumah sakit

Dan menurutnya terbentur-jatuh-berdarah itu hal yang biasa (baginya) hanya dibesar-besarkan oleh keluarganya, terutama oleh ayah dan kedua pamannya yang over protektif itu. Huh,

Tapi, Sarada benar-benar anak yang nekat. Berkali-kali nekat melompat turun dari ranjang rumah sakit. Nenek Mikoto ikutan berkali-kali mengurut dada.

Yang membuat Sarada lebih terkendali, adalah datangnya kakek Kizashi dan nenek Mebuki. Yah, sekarang Sarada jauh lebih diam, sambil mendengarkan dongeng dari sang kakek.

"Hei, hei .. kau membaca ini?" ucap Kizashi pada cucunya, sambil mengangkat novel yang katanya tentang dunia shinobi tadi _—_ Sasuke Shinden dan Shikamaru Hiden.

Sarada mengangguk ragu, sepertinya dia sudah menduga jika reaksi Kizashi akan menggelengkan kepala heran, seperti orang-orang dewasa disini. Tapi tidak, Kizashi tersenyum mengelus kepala Sarada.

"Kau ini .. suka sekali dengan buku ya? Memangnya kau tau apa isinya?" wajah tuanya terkekeh, sambil memasang wajah seolah-olah meragukan Sarada.

"Sara ngerti kok, maksudnya. Pokoknya bagus, kek! Tapi bagusan juga dongengnya kakek!" kata Sarada sambil tersenyum lebar, dan lihatlah Sasuke yang di dekat sana sampai dongkol setengah mati pada mertuanya sendiri. Hhh .. ya ampuun ..

"Kakek belum beli hadiah, hadiah buat Sarada besok dongeng saja ya?" tanya Kizashi, dan dijawab anggukan ditambah cengiran lebar sang cucu. Membuat wajah seseorang di dekat sana semakin mendung.

.

Malam ini Sarada tidak sendiri, lagi pula keluarganya akan ribut jika dia ditinggal sediri.

Sarada ditemani Bibi Hana dan kedua neneknya. Kakek Fugaku, Papa dan Paman Itachi sudah pulang, entah ada urusan apalah itu. Sedangkan Paman Obito dan Bibi Rin sudah kembali ke rumahnya yang sudah selesai di renovasi. Semoga malam ini menyenangkan ..

.

.

.

are character belong to Masashi Kishimoto

special dedicated for SasuSaku shippers

UchiHanara Hime-chan present

.

 **Because, We Have You ch 7**

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU* SARADA-CHAAAN !"

Hmm .. sepertinya, pagi hari yang cerah ini nampaknya dirusak oleh duo keriput yang paling solid _—_ meminjam istilah Sasuke.

Padahal setelah bangun pagi-pagi, Sarada sudah ingin meminta Bibi Hana menemaninya jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit. Tapi nampaknya rencananya itu gagal ya?

Sudahlah, yang penting Sarada sudah agak lebih baik hari ini. Hanya luka-luka kecil yang belum sepenuhnya kering. Sebenarnya sih, bagi Sarada sendiri, dari kemarin dirinya sudah merasa sehat, malahan.

Dan, tentunya hari ini cucu sulung Uchiha berulang tahun, tanggal 31 Maret. Itu berarti umur Sarada sekarang enam tahun, dan bagi Sarada sendiri sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Tidak perlu bermanja-manja lagi, lagipula Sarada memang idak pernah manja, kok.

"Hn, Omedetou Sarada .."

Tap tap

Dua jari sang ayah mengetuk lembut jidatnya, senyumnya mengembang tipis. Sedangkan Sarada manyun, mengelus jidatnya. Mungkin dia gengsi karena masih marah pada ayahnya ini.

Beberapa keluarga Uchiha lainnya ikut berkumpul. Bergantian mengucapkan selamat pada Sarada, memberikan kado dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum tipis dan gumaman terimakasih tidak jelas dari Sarada.

Mungkin ini ulang tahun Sarada yang paling berbeda. Pasalnya, ulang tahunnya kali ini 'diadakan' di rumah sakit. Tidak ada perayaan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan Sarada tak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

.

.

 _Dan selain berbeda, ulang tahunmu kali ini akan merubah semuanya, Sarada .._

.

.

Hari ini Sakura mendapat shift pagi bersama Tenten. Jadi dengan tergesa dia menyelesaikan sarapannya, tak mau terlambat.

Untuk kali ini (dan seterusnya) Sakura memtuskan untuk menyapa terlebih dahulu, mengingat sebagian besar para penghuni Konoha Internationla Hospital ini agak canggung padanya.

"Sakura?"

"Ah, dokter Sabaku. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata Sakura setelah melihat si pemanggil. Dia terlihat seperti berusaha menahan cengiran lebar, tetap tersenyum formal.

Si Dokter Sabaku, atau yang tentu kalian kenal—Gaara—mendengus geli. "Jangan bersikap formal padaku, Sakura, seolah kita tidak mengenal saja, dan ini bukan jam kerja, dasar .." Gaara memutar mata.

Sakura berdehem kecil. "Tapi kurasa ini sama saja dokter Sabaku-san, sebentar lagi jam kerja dan ini di rumah sakit," ucapnya, sambil tetap berusaha mempertahankan sikap 'formal'nya.

"Ck, kalau begitu, kau yang seperti ini menyebalkan Sakura,"

Cengiran Sakura terlepas, tertawa kecil. Sedangkan wajah dokter do depannya menghangat.

" _Yare yare_ .. hihi .. baiklah, _jaa nee_ Gaara-kun!"

Gyut

Heeee? Apa-apaan tadi?! Gaara terkaget-kaget dengan pose datarnya.

Dengan seenak jidatnya Sakura menarik pipinya, jelasnya lagi : mencubit pipinya! Olala ..

Gaara mengelus pipi kanannya. Sebagian hatinya menghangat. Sebagian lagi jelas-jelas merutuki jidat lebar Sakura yang tak memikirkan perbuatan seenaknya itu. Astaga ..

Ngomong-ngomong, panggilan yang tadi itu .. Gaara ..- _kun_? Rasanya geli sekali mendengarnya.

Tapi cocok juga ya? Maka, sepanjang menuju ruangannya dokter yang dikenal kaku itu tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

.

.

Setelah menjahili dokter yang sekaligus rekannya dari Suna, Sakura segera mengurusi segala urusan terkait tugasnya.

Tidak ada tugas yang begitu sulit hari ini, hanya mengecek beberapa pasien rawat inap. Setidaknya itu tugasnya hari ini, tepatnya untuk saat ini.

".. semoga cepat sembuh," kata Sakura tersenyum. Dia baru saja memeriksa kondisi salah satu pasien. Satu tugas berkurang.

"Sakura _-san_!"

"Ya?"

Seorang perawat bertubuh mungil mendekat, dia mengenalnya, kalau tidak salah namanya Yumi. "Apakah .. cucu keluarga Uchiha kecelakaan dan di rawat disini?" ucapnya. Sakura mengernyit dan kemudian seperti tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Oh, ya. Uchiha Sarada yang kau maksudkan itu?" tanya Sakura balik. ".. kalau anak itu yang kau maksud, berarti kabar itu memang benar. Akan akan memeriksanya nanti," Sakura berkata sambil menunjukkan papan berisi segala agenda tugasnya hari ini.

"O-oh .. dan katanya .. _ano_ , ayahnya sangat tampan?"

Mendengar itu, Sakura terang-terangang menepuk jidat. "Ya ampun, Yumi!"

"He-eh, namaku Naomi, Sakura- _san_ .. hihi .."

"Oh! Naomi ya? hehe .. _gomen_ , _gomen_ .." Dengan keki Sakura meggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

.

"Tenten- _chan_! _Arigatou_ kemarin sudah mau menggantikan tugasku!"

" _Douita_ , Sakura- _chan_." Tenten tersenyum membalas Sakura. Sambil mulai merapikan tumpukan kertas yang berserakan.

"Ino dimana?" tanya Sakura. Tadi dia memang tidak berangkat bersama Ino, tapi tumben Ino juga tak terlihat sedari tadi. Sejujurnya sahabat pirangnya itu membawa suasana heboh tersendiri bagi Sakura.

"Mungkin sedang dalam tugas. Dan ngomong-ngomong .. apa tugasmu sehabis ini?" ucap Tenten.

"Huh? Tugas ya? Hmm .. melaporkan hasil perkembangan Nyonya Kurenai dan .. Uchiha .. Sarada?" jawab Sakura. Detik berikutnya bola mata Tenten melebar.

"Uchiha? Uchiha Sarada?! YA AMPUN SAKURA- _CHAAN_ .."

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya? kau aneh Tenten- _chan_ " Sakura menatap rekan dekatnya itu. Heran.

"Uchiha itu keluarga terpandang, berpengaruh di Konoha! Dan .. Uchiha Sarada itu cucu dari keluarga Uchiha itu, _haiish_ .. beneran kamu nggak kenal?" tanya Tenten, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak-percayaan.

Sakura menggeleng, sedangkan Tenten menepuk jidat. Ya ampun .. sepertinya lain kali dia harus menyarankan Sakura agar menonton acara gosip di televisi.

"Sudahlah, aku memang tak tahu soal gosip, dan aku pergi dulu!" pamit Sakura. Melengos pergi, tidak Ino tidak pula Tenten, sama-sama kadar gosipnya. Huh,

.

.

Ruangan yang minimalis tapi tertata apik itu ditempati oleh Gaara sekarang. Disana dokter bertatto itu terlihat sedang melamun, tak biasanya dia melamun. Sedangkan di depannya, kertas-kertas berserakan.

Gaara menghela napas lalu mengelus pipi kanannya, tersenyum, dan kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Gaara bahkan berani bertaruh ini seperti bukan dirinya. Harusnya dia bersikap tenang sambil memeriksa kertas data pasien di depannya. Seharusnya,

Dia sedang jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

Dia ingin memiliki Sakura, wanita berambut merah muda mantan pasiennya dulu. Wanita yang sempurna di matanya. Wanita istimewa baginya.

Tapi dia lelaki yang terlambat.

Ya, Sakura sudah menikah. Dia tau itu, sungguh. Tapi rasanya kali ini Gaara sangat ingin memiliknya. Itu artinya dia egois.

Tapi bisakah sekali saja dia bersikap egois? Menjadi seorang tokoh antagonis kali ini?

Gaara merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda.

Lamat-lamat dia menatap kalung berliontin di tangannya. Kalung itu indah, liontinnya bergambar kipas merah-putih, dan jika di buka .. akan nampak sebuah foto. Foto yang selalu membuatnya perih.

Dan masalahnya .. dua orang dalam foto itu ..—

.

.. —dia mengenalnya.

 _"Sampai kapan ya Sakura? Aku bisa menyimpan kebohongan .. dan apa aku bisa? Apakah aku bisa menyampaikan kebenaran yang sebenarnya?"_

Sabaku Gaara sungguth-sangat membenci seorang pengecut, seorang penakut. Dan terlepas dari itu, Gaara tau .. dirinya bahkan termasuk orang yang pengecut, juga penakut. Karena bahkan dia takut menyampaikan sebuah kebenaran.

Maka, hari ini Gaara mulai membenci dirinya sendiri.

Jangan lupakan jika dia mungkin akan menjadi seorang yang egois.

.

.

.

"HALO SARADA- _CHAAN_! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, KAU MASIH INGAT AKU KAN?!"

Seseorang berteriak heboh sambil memasuki kamar rawat inap nya, Sarada tentu sangat ingat dan mengenalnya. Itu Paman Naruto, sahabat Papa yang luar biasa berisiknya. Entah kenapa setiap paman yang dekat dengan Sarada berisik sekali.

Paman Naruto datang bersama Bibi Hinata. Bolt tidak ikut, masih sekolah. Lagipula Sarada juga malas bertemu dengan si rambut pisang itu.

"S-Selamat yah, Sarada- _chan_ .. semoga cepat sembuh .." ucap Bibi Hinata dengan aksen gagap khas-nya.

"Arigatou Hinata _-baasan_ ,"

"Hei, hei! Bagaimana jika setelah ini paman Naruto yang tampan ini mentraktirmu ramen Ichiraku, Sarada- _chan_?!" kata Naruto berapi-api, seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana?"

Err ..

"Cih, jangan membuat putriku sakit perut karena tawaranmu itu, Dobe." balas Sasuke dengan death glare khas-nya yang tentunya tidak lagi berpengaruh pada Naruto.

"Kau selalu menyebalkan, Teme"

"Hn, memang."

.

Nyonya Kurenai sudah lebih baik keadaannya, dia sudah bercakap-cakap dengan Sakura (yang sambil memeriksa tentunya). Dan yang membuat ke-pede-an Sakura kambuh adalah pujian Nyonya Kurenai. Wanita berambut ikal itu bilang jika Sakura orang yang ramah dan supel.

Alhasil itu membuat Sakura mesam-mesem dan sudah berniat menceritakan, maksudnya pamer pada Ino dan Tenten.

"Hmm .. berarti sehabis ini, Uchiha Sarada?"

Maka begegaslah kaki jenjang berbalut stocking itu menuju kamar rawat Uchiha Sarada. Di ruang VIP tentunya.

.

.

Yang lain sudah pada pulang, tapi kok rasanya tetap saja kamar rawat Sarada ini terasa agak bising ya? Paman Naruto dan Papa entah paling mendiskusikan bisnis bersama yang lainnya disana. Lalu dua paman keriputnya dengan kekocakan mereka.

Sarada bosan, harusnya tadi kakek Kizashi tidak segera cepat-cepat pulang, jadi Sarada bisa mendengarkan dongengnya. Tapi sebagai ganti, kakek sudah memberi Sarada buku baru kok. Katanya untuk menemani Sarada.

Jika disana para lelaki sedang berkumpul, maka Sarada kali ini ditemani Bibi Hinata dan Bibi Rin, sesekali Bibi Hana dan nenek Mikoto ikut menimpali.

.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk,"

Dan ketika pintu kamar terbuka lebar, menampilkan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu, semua kegiatan berhenti total.

Mematung seketika. Hening, hening yang menegangkan.

Seorang wanita berseragam perawat, bersurai merah muda yang diikat. Tersenyum pada mereka yang disana. Semua bahkan hampir lupa caranya bernapas.

"Konnichiwa, saya akan memeriksa .. umm .. nona Sarada sebelum nanti diperbolehkan pulang,"

Suara merdu yang khas. Yang telah lama tak terdengar. Masih sama seperti dulu, lembut dan menenangkan.

".. benar kan? Aku sudah bertemu dengan Mama, dan Mama ada disini .." ucap Sarada memecah keheningan, suaranya bergetar menahan perasaan senang yang membuncah. Gadis kecil itu rasanya ingin menangis.

Akhirnya di bertemu Mama.

"Y-Ya tuhan .. dia .. Sakura? Menantuku?"

"Dia mirip sekali dengan .. Sakura- _chan_ , ttebayo!"

"Saku .. ra .."

Sakura menoleh sebentar dan menyunggingkan senyum sopan. Dan berpaling menatap Sarada yang berseri.

"Mama!"

"E-eh?! Emm .. sudahlah, aku akan melepas perbanmu sebelum nanti kau pulang," Sakura tersenyum, gadis kecil di depannya sungguh menggemaskan. Entah kenapa rasanya dia sayang sekali pada gadis cilik Uchiha ini.

Tak dihiraukannya lagi gumaman-gumaman di belakangnya. Toh, dia juga tidak tau jelas maksud gumaman itu. Mungkin saja, keluarga Uchiha terkesan padanya ..

Maka dengan cekatan dia melepas perban dan memberikan antiseptic lalu menulis laporan.

Sakura baru saja akan pergi ketika sebuah tangan kecil menariknya.

"Ah, ya ada apa Sarada?" tanya nya lembut. Dia bisa melihat air yang menggenangi manik jelaga di depannya. Sakura mengernyit, tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya hingga bocah ini seperti ingin menangis.

"Mama, hisk .."

"E-eh! A-aku bukan ibumu, Sarada. Dan .. kenapa kau menangis?" Sakura menatap bingung Sarada. Jauh dari lubuk hatinya, sungguh, dia benar-benar tak tega melihat gadis kecil—yang bahkan baru dia kenal—menangis.

"Bukan .. ibuku?" tangis Sarada pecah, cairan bening menghiasi pipi tembemnya. Tersendat-sendat dia berkata.

"G- _gomen_ , hisk .. Bibi .. kukira kau ibuku, karena Bibi punya rambut yang sama dengan Mama, punya warana yang sama dengan Mama. Tapi ternyata .. hisk, bukan ya. Sara dari dulu ingin bertemu sama Mama. Tapi Mama selalu pergi. Sara ingin dicium dan dipeluk Mama, hisk. Tapi selalu tidak bisa,"

"Apakah .. apakah boleh, Sara memeluk Bibi? Sekali ini saja,"

Sarada menghapus kasar air matanya. Menunduk menunggu reaksi wanita di depannya.

Sedangkan Sakura mematung, otaknya yang tergolong jenius mulai menyimpulkan. Jadi, karena itu? Karena dirinya mirip dengan ibunya Sarada? Tapi Sakura pun tak dapat mengelak, ada naluri keibuan sebagai wanita yang mengusiknya. Maka, dibelainya surai legam bocah itu. Dia pokoknya tak peduli dengan tatapan keluarga Uchiha.

Sarada balas memeluk pinggang Sakura, memeluknya erat sekali. Berkali-kali berbisik 'aku sayang Mama' membuat Sakura makin terenyuh.

Mikoto, Hana, Hinata dan Rin menangis tergugu melihat adegan itu. Para pria mematung. Dan disisi lain Sarada tersenyum. Meski masih sesegukan. Menatap Sakura dengan sendu.

"Bibi .. hari ini hari ulang tahunku, bisakah .. bisakah Bibi memberi ucapan selamat padaku?"

Sarada kembali memohon. Oha, ya tuhan .. Sakura rasanya ingin menangis. Serta merta dia mengangguk, membelai surai hitam Sarada.

"Tentu. Kalau begitu, selamat ulang tahun Sarada- _chan_ .. semoga sehat selalu," Sakura tersenyum lembut. Betapa dia rasanya menyayangi bocah dihadapannya!

" _Arigatou_ .. _hontou ni arigatou_ .. Mama .."

Ya ampun. Sakura bahkan tak berkutik saat dipanggil Mama, ada bagian dari hatinya yang menginginkan panggilan itu. Maka sekali lagi dia tersenyum.

.

Ia tak mempercayai pengelihatannya, rasanya mimpi!

Uchiha Sakura. Musim seminya-nya ada di ruangan ini! Sakura- _nya_ disini dan tengah memeluk Sarada. Ingin rasanya Sasuke bergabung dalam lingkaran kecil itu, tersenyum bersama, menyaksikan Sarada yang luar biasa senangnya. Karena telah bertemu ibunya, walau Sasuke tak tau pasti.

Ia ingin bergabung memeluk 'Sakura'- _nya._ Tapi rasanya kakinya kaku, lidahnya kelu. Ia ingin ..

.. menangis.

Ya, menangis seperti yang lain. Menatap tak percaya seperti yang lain. Tapi .. ada yang mengganjal disini, di hati Sasuke.

Bagaimana perasaan kalian, jika orang yang sangat kalian sayangi—tidak, cintai—dikabarkan meninggal dengan tragisnya, lalu setelah bertahun-tahun secara tak terduga, orang itu ada di depan kalian. Jadi seperti itulah perasaan Sasuke..

Semua memang sudah selesai, Sakura hendak berbalik pulang setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening Sarada.

Tapi Sasuke tak tahan lagi .. ada rasa sesak yang harus di luapkan. Maka,

Srreeet

Grep

.

Iris emerald Sakura membelalak. Nampaknya bukan hanya Sakura yang terbelalak, mungkin seisi ruangan VIP itu terbelalak. Sakura ada dalam pelukan seseorang.

"Sa .. kura,"

Belum habis rasa kagetnya, bahunya terasa basah. Orang ini pasti menangis.

Dan sebenarnya ini ada apa?! Kenapa semuanya, terutama Sarada dan .. err .. orang ini menangis? Memangnya apa sih, salahnya, coba? Sampai mereka bersedih?

Tak berselang lama, orang itu mengangkat wajahnya, tidak ada bekas tangisan di wajah .. emm .. tampannya. Atau mungkin memang orang ini tidak menangis ya? Tapi Sakura merasakan bahunya basah, kok.

Orang itu mengangkat dagunya sedikit, membuat Sakura memerah.

"Saku .. ra, Aishiteru."

Dan setelahnya, sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Hanya sekilas, tapi tindakan itu membuatnya tak tenang berhari-hari ini.

"Maaf, namaku memang Sakura. Tapi aku tak mengenal anda, Uchiha-san. Saya harus kembali," katanya.

Lalu meninggalkan seorang yang terpatung disana. Lagi-lagi dengan sorot mata penuh luka.

.

.

 _Kau ingin tau apa salahmu, Sakura? Kesalahan yang bahkan kau tak menyadarinya._

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

* * *

Author's Note : [ **Baca** ]

Chapter paling panjang dan membanggakan untuk seorang author gaje sepertiku. Untuk menetralisir ke-gaje-an chapter ini, langsung aja :

Pada ch 6 Hinata sudah di remake. Begitupun ch 2. Jadi tidak ada yg perlu bingung lagi, dan aku minta maaf untuk itu.

Gaara sudah mengenal Sasuke. (Tunggu chap depan)

Disini TL-nya 31 Maret. Ultah Sarada .. btw, bener kan Sarada 31 Maret? Soalnya ada sumber yg bilang klo tgl 2 Des. Tp gak papa lah klo tg l 2 Des, kan jd sm kyk author .. hehe ..

Ohya, besok2 belakangan aku bkl sibuk, jd nggak bisa update kilat. Aplgi ide lg kering nih! Jadi, yg mau saran ato request ide, PM selalu tersedia .. ^_^

Read, Review and Request

.

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Hanara Hime**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **5 Mei 2017**_

 _ **pk 11.43**_


	8. Chapter 7

Dirinya bertemu Sakura. Bertemu istrinya, istri tercintanya.

Oh! Ya Tuhan! Sasuke speechless. Tak tau harus berkata apa. Bibirnya mendadak kelu, sinar ketajaman di iris onyx nya tergantikan oleh kepedihan.

Setelah lama tak berjumpa, setelah sekian lamanya dia mulai bisa menerima semua kenyataan pahit-menyakitkan itu, setelah dirinya baru saja akan menutup semuanya. Semua kenyataan pahit itu.

Kenapa baru sekarang?

.

.

all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto

special dedicated for SasuSaku shippers

UchiHanara Hime-chan present

.

 **Because, We Have You ch 8**

"Forehead! Kemana aja sih, seharian ini?" lengkingan suara Ino terdengar begitu dia memasuki ruang perawat. Tak ada yang protes atau peduli, toh, para perawat lain sudah terbiasa oleh suara Ino yang sungguh 'hingar-bingar' itu.

Dan hanya gumaman tak jelas sebagai jawaban Sakura.

Pikiran nya masih berputar-putar, masih bergelut dengan kejadian dikamar salah satu pasien mungilnya. Dirinya tak habis pikir .. bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?

Mendadak wajahnya memerah. Bodoh! Kenapa harus bagian itu yang selalu diingatnya? Tidak, tidak .. kepalanya menggeleng.

"Heeeii! Ada apa sih? Lihat, lihat! Wajahmu merah, kenapa sih?"

Ucapan Ino barusan tak digubrisnya, pikirannya masih terlampau rumit memikirkan hal tadi. Bukan hanya pikirannya sebenarnya, perasaannya pun sama. Seperti ada yang .. aneh.

Ada bagian hatinya yang menginginkan 'perasaan' itu. Entah perasaan apa sebenarnya itu.

Dan entah kenapa kali ini dia terus menerus memikirkan itu.

Padahal biasanya, jika dia sudah tenggelam dalam kesibukannya merawat pasien, semua beban pikiran penatnya hilang begitu saja. Seolah tak ada beban pikiran saja. Tapi kali ini ..

tak biasanya ..

Masalahnya, kali ini tentang hati. Tentang perasaan. Perasaan yang sulit digambarkan. Perasaan yang sulit dilukiskan, sulit dikatakan. Rasanya seperti ..

.. kembalinya sesuatu yang hilang.

Tapi 'sesuatu' apa itu?

Sesuatu

Sesuatu

Sesuatu.

Apaan sih?

Kenapa dia malah tertular Isaribi yang sekarang mendadak nge-fans sama Syahrini? Sampai-sampai rekan sesama perawatnya itu curi-curi waktu hanya untuk mendengar lagu dari artis asal Indonesia itu.

"Sakuraaaaaa!"

Suara nyaring yang satu tahun terakhir akrab ditelinganya terdengar lagi. Kali ini betulan perawat-perawat lain menatap jengkel keduanya, terutama Ino. Dan mendengar panggilan 'hingar-bingar' ala Ino, Sakura menoleh, menatap heran sang sahabat yang sama herannya dengan dia.

Ino menatapnya, sedikit mengerut-ngerutkan alisnya. Tatapan matanya seolah berkata _'ada-apa-sih-dengamu?'_ dan dibalas dengan tatapan datar Sakura yang bermaksud _'diam-saja-nanti-juga-aku-cerita'_

Kedua wanita itu sama-sama menghela napas, sama-sama banyak pikiran.

.

.

.

Naruto yang pertama kali beranjak, tangannya sedikit meremas bahu sang sahabat, bermaksud memberinya kekuatan dan simpati. Tanpa sorot mata kasihan, karena dia tau, seorang Sasuke tak pernah mau dikasihani.

Yang lain membeku, saling pandang dengan satu sorot mata yang sama. Sorot mata kepedihan, yang teramat sangat. Satu-dua helaan napas terdengar berat, nada-nada ketidakpercayaan juga terdengar. Wajah-wajah terluka sangat kentara.

Dan yang paling terluka adalah Sasuke. Beberapa tatapan kasihan tertuju padanya, wajahnya menunduk. Onyx nya bergulir ke arah ranjang, dimana Sarada, putri kebanggaannya jatuh terlelap, barus saja. Tanpa perlu bersusah-susah memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sasuke .."

Sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarannya. Suara dari sosok wanita yang selama ini telah membesarkannya. Uchiha Mikoto. Iris mata serupa yang diturunkan padanya itu menatapnya, teduh dan menenangkan. Ah, benar .. seterpuruknya hidup nya, ibunya akan selalu menjadi penompangnya, akan selalu jadi penyuntik semangatnya. Itulah ibunya.

Wanita paruh baya itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke, lantas menarik kepala sang anak. Yang sekarang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Memeluknya, membelai punggung tegap Sasuke, menyisir rambut nya dengan jari-jarinya yang kian kurus.

Sasuke sedikit membungkuk, balas memeluk ibunya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya dia perpotongan bahu sang ibu. Pasrah. Dan menangis disana. Menangis, untuk menghapus segala kenangan menyakitkan itu. Sama sekali tanpa suara.

Satu persatu orang yang berada di ruangan itu undur diri, bermaksud memberi ruang untuk Sasuke. Membiarkan Sasuke bersama sang ibu, adalah pilihan terbaik untuknya kali ini.

Matanya menelusuri wajah cantik awet muda sang ibu. Pun dengan tatapan teduh nan menenangkan milik ibunya, yang sedari dulu tak pernah berubah. Mirip, sangat mirip ..

dengan seseorang yang pernah mengisi ruangan spesial hatinya. Sama teduhnya.

Jika iris mata hitam kelam ibunya yang teduh dan menenangkan. Maka emerald itu, teduh dan menyejukkan. Dua wanita paling spesial dalam hidupnya.

"Aku harus .. mencarinya, Ibu .."

Satu tekad telah terpancang kuat dalam hatinya.

Tak peduli perawat merah muda itu adalah Sakura-nya atau bukan, tapi dia harus tau. Harus tau mengenai kebenaran yang sebenarnya tentang Sakura, tentang istrinya.

.

.

.

Gaara tertegun mendengar untaian kalimat yang keluar dari bibir wanita merah muda didepannya. Sosok yang telah membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Sesak rasanya mendengar cerita yang dituturkan Sakura. Dia egois, sangat.

Sementara Sakura menatap heran Gaara yang tak kunjung memberikan reaksi. Lantas Sakura memutuskan untuk menepuk pelan tangan mantan dokternya dulu, membuat si empunya sedikit tersentak.

"Ada yang salah dengan ceritaku, Gaara?"

Pemuda Sabaku itu sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, berusaha tak terlihat kikuk didepan Sakura. Walaupun sama saja hasilnya saat mendapati emerald Sakura terus mengikuti gerakannya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Tapi .. well, kurasa kau tau .. aku tak pernah ahli untuk urusan perasaan dan memberikan pendapat soal itu .. kalaupun iya, mungkin aku hanya bisa menyampaikan pendapat tentang obat .. " diselipkannya tawa hambar di akhir kalimatnya.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah Gaara .. rasanya aneh, .. dan yang penting, dimana Ino?"

Hanya gumaman yang terdengar.

Rencananya, sehabis jam kerja Sakura berniat mengajak Ino mampir di kafe, untuk meminta pendapat darinya. Ino bilang dia akan menyusul setelah urusannya selesai, tapi entah kenapa hampir satu jam dia tak muncul.

Dan muncullah Gaara, pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada dokter bertatto rekannya dari Suna itu. Berharap akan mendapat solusi yang lebih masuk akal dari pada yang nanti (mungkin) akan ditawarkan Ino.

Setidaknya dia sudah menceritakan segalanya pada Ino, sedikit lega rasanya, walau harus di bayar oleh teriakan histeris Ino yang membuat beberapa rekan perawatnya berkerut kesal.

"Sepertinya .." Gaara bergumam lirih, namun tetap dapat tertangkap oleh Sakura, mengingat jarak mereka yang cukup dekat. Semeja, maksudnya.

"Ya?"

"Yeah .. kurasa, kau harus .. mm .. melupakannya, mungkin?" ucapan Gaara terdengar ragu. Membuat Sakura jadi semakin ragu, untuk melupakan perasaan anehnya.

"Dilupakan?" nada suara Sakura penuh tanya.

"Menurutku .. itu salah satu kenangan masa lalumu yang terlupa, kau mengalami amnesia entah sampai kapan—maaf kan aku mengungkit hal ini lagi, .. tapi yang jelas kulihat kau sudah cukup bahagia dengan kehidupanmu sekarang. Apa aku salah?" kata Gaara, berusaha berhati-hati agak Sakura tak tersinggung.

Dan Sakura tau fakta itu, fakta bahwa sebenarnya dirinya mengalami amnesia. Sejak kecelakaan pesawat yang dibicarakan orang-orang, dia mungkin satu-satunya korban yang selamat. Walau harus kehilangan ingatannya.

Boleh jadi Gaara benar, bahwa kehidupannya sudah normal—dimata orang lain.

Hanya hidupnya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai 'normal' seperti orang lain. Itu saja yang bisa dilihat orang-orang dari luar. Tapi hati dan perasaannya berbeda.

"Kenapa aku harus melupakannya, Gaara? Mungkin seharusnya aku terus berusaha mencari tau, bukan? Setidaknya .. aku harus tau masa lalu ku, setidaknya orang-orang yang menyayangiku di masa lalu .. mengetahui kalau aku masih hidup. Ya, kan?" Sakura menatap lurus ke arah jade Gaara.

"Umm .. kau benar, .. mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa membantumu," sebelah tangan Gaara merogoh kantong bajunya. Mengeluarkan benda yang membuat alis Sakura mengernyit.

"Untukmu,"

Tanda tanya memenuhi otaknya saat menerima benda itu, "Untukku?"

"Hm, buka."

Iris emeraldnya yang tadi menyipit heran sekarang terbelalak kaget, kembali dia menyipit menatap Gaara. Meminta penjelasan.

Benda yang diserahkan Gaara adalah sebuah liontin dengan lambang kipas merah-putih, rasanya dia pernah melihatnya tapi entah dimana. Dan dia baru saja membuka liontin itu.

Sebuah foto disana yang membuatnya terbelalak kaget.

Foto itu. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda tersenyum mengenakan yukata putih bermotif bunga sakura dan obi merah muda sambil memegang kipas, bersama seorang pria dengan hakama biru dongker yang menggendong bocah cilik beryukata merah kebesaran.

Wanita itu ..

Sangat mirip dengannya, atau memang itu adalah dirinya?

Pria disamping si wanita dengan bayi digendongannya ..

Bukankah wajah itu?!

Wajah tampan yang nampak sayu dan terluka, juga wajah mungil nan polos dengan mata hitam bening yang menatapnya penuh rindu?

Sakura membekap mulutnya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya. Air matanya melesak keluar tanpa sempat dicegah. Di seberang meja, Gaara menatapnya datar. Walau sepertinya ada tatapan lain yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Gaara .. bagaimana bisa .."

"Aku menemukannya di lehermu saat itu, tanganmu dalam posisi mencengkram liontin itu. Dari situ aku dapat menyimpulkan, liontin itu sangat berharga untukmu. Mungkin kau bisa mengingat sesuatu .." katanya.

Tangis Sakura kembali pecah. Saat itulah Ino datang. Sangat terlambat.

Dan dia meminta Ino mengantarkannya pulang.

.

Gaara mungkin sangat mencintai Sakura, tapi dia tak mau mencintai dalam kebohongan.

Gaara mungkin bisa saja makin menjauhkan Sakura dari jangkauan keluarganya, tapi dia masih punya hati.

Gaara mungkin bisa egois menutupi kenyataan yang ada, tapi dia bukan pengecut yang takut untuk menyampaikan kebenaran.

.

Sekali lagi, dia masih punya hati.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

* * *

 _ **Chiaaats** : Astaga! Emang Hana beneran manis koook ... hehehe ... makasih review nyaaa .. udh lanjut! Review lg yaa_

 _ **thalitahuchiha** :Halo! Baper kah? Tapi kenapa aku malah jd bingung untuk mempertemukan SasuSaku? Atau malah kagak usah ditemuin aja kali ya? /ditampokin bareng2/_

 _ **indrichan77** : Indri-chaaan .. kangen sama review penyemangat kamuuu ... dirimu reviewer sejati dr chap 1 kemareen .. hiks, /peluk-peluk Indri/_

 _ **dindra510** : Udh update niih .. telat pake banget, dan sangat tidak memuaskan! Boleh kritik dan sarannya, Din? #ehHanasokakrabbangetsih_

 _ **asuka** : Hontou ni arigatou Asuka-san! Selamat menikmati chap 8!_

 _ **Shafirameliana** : YA AMPUN KAMU REVIEW! MAKASIH MAKASIIH! *sy juga jebol capslocknya, tp udh bener sekarang* makasih bangeet pujiannya! Aku sampe terbang nih bacanyaaa .. emang sih, Sakura tega bgt nih ninggalin anak suaminya, ih Jahat! (_ Sakura : Lah, kan naskah situ yg buat knp aku disalahin? _) Hah .. aku seneng pake banget dpt review kyk gini .. makasiiiih .. banget, review selalu yaaa_

 _ **TheLimitedEdition** : Ayo, ayoo .. udh dilanjut kok .. baca sampe selesaai yaaaa ... _

_**Rhin-chan** **Eonnie** : Haaai Rhin-chaaaan! Astaga!Ada yang nge-fans akuuuuu ... makasih lho yaaa /tebar bunga/ (Rhin : siapa jg nge-fans authornya, sy cm suka fic nya kok) hehehe .. udh lanjuuut .. km kyknya tau aja cara buat nyenengin orang ya? Makasiiih banyaak udh dilanjut n dibalas .._

 _ **rivaille- sama** : Udaaaaah dinext! Moga sukaaa .. review please!_

 _ **AmmaAyden** : Iya, nih .. di chap 8 moga lega ya? Gaara nggak jahat2 bgt kok .. jd kesian diiaaa .. /peluk Gaara/ moga dpt jodoh yg baik ya Ra .. (_ Gaara : apaan seh, author bikin rese aja _)_

 _ **rin** : Maaf, maaf .. kagak bisa cepet2! Hiks, pdhl pengennya cepet n panjang niiih .. maaf kan akuuuu_

 _._

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Halo reader .. sudah lama menunggu-kah? Semoga kalian masih ingat jalan cerita fic ini dan g perlu untuk baca ulang dr chap 1 krn saking lamanya fic ini update. Hehehe ..

Maafkan aku yang udh ninggalin fic ini lama bgt ya? Terakhir pas April lalu ..tiga bulan berarti ya? File dokumen BWHY sampe chap 10 di Ms Word ilang niih .. g sengaja kehapus abang saya .. hiks, udh dihapus permanen ternyata. G bisa dipulihkan di recycle bin .. hiks,

Chapter yang ini dikiiit banget ya? Mau aku panjangin tp kok kebelet update pengen nyapa reader ..

Semoga kalian masih mau mereview yaaa .. please banget .. mau kasih ide saya terima deeeh .. dimuncul-munculin kok ntar .. hehehe ..

And .. special thanks for **kakikuda** .. makasih buat saran2 nya .. so, bisa dibilang .. mulai chap 8 ini .. ada unsur-unsur collab dengan **kakikuda** -chan! hehehe..

.

 **HanaraHime**

 **06 August**

 **pk 11.23 AM**


	9. Chapter 8

.

Gaara mungkin sangat mencintai Sakura, tapi dia tak mau mencintai dalam kebohongan.

Gaara mungkin bisa saja makin menjauhkan Sakura dari jangkauan keluarganya, tapi dia masih punya hati.

Gaara mungkin bisa egois menutupi kenyataan yang ada, tapi dia bukan pengecut yang takut untuk menyampaikan kebenaran.

.

Sekali lagi, dia masih punya hati.

.

.

.

 _all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _special dedicated for SasuSaku shippers_

 _Hanara Hime present_

.

.

.

 **Because We Have You ch 9**

Ini hari ketiga Sakura tidak masuk kerja. Izin, seperti itulah informasi yang diterima Gaara dari kepala bagian staff. Gaara tentu sangat memahami, setelah apa yang dia katakan beberapa hari lalu, tentu tidak mudah bagi Sakura untuk langsung menerimanya. Terlebih, rekannya itu mengalami kecelakaan yang tragis di masa lalu hingga mengalami amnesia.

Pemuda bersurai merah bata itu ingat betul, saat Sakura yang bangun dari koma nya, hanya menatap kosong langit-langit ruangan dan menatapnya—serta Ino dan Tsunade- _sama_ — dengan tatapan tak jauh beda, dia tidak mengingat apapun, kecuali namanya. Haruno Sakura. Beruntung, wanita itu memiliki kemampuan, hingga tak lama setelah masa pemulihan, Sakura—yang sudah menyesuaikan diri—mendapat kepercayaan dari pimpinan rumah sakit Suna.

Yah, dia juga tidak menduga akan membongkar semuanya saat itu, kebenaran yang telah lama ia simpan seolah membludak keluar saat menyaksikan ekspresi Sakura saat itu. Ekspresi ingin tahu, ekspresi putus asa, eskpresi yang .. entahlah. Terlihat menyakitkan.

Gaara memijat pelipisnya. Ia yakin, dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar, dengan menekan sedikit ego-nya. Satu pemikiran terpancang di otaknya.

 _'Hei, lantas bagaimana reaksi si Uchiha itu jika mengetahuinya?'_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kondisi Sasuke kacau sejak hari itu. Pekerjaan menjadi pelampiasannya, menenggelamkan diri di balik meja kerjanya, menekuri segala berkas-berkas yang ada. Pekerjaan untuk satu minggu kedepan sudah diselesaikannya.

Dua hari ini bungsu Uchiha itu tidak pulang. Terakhir kali, dia pulang dengan wajah kusut-memprihatinkan, mabuk. Sarada yang saat itu berinisiatif menyambut sang ayah, hanya bisa berkaca-kaca setelah ayahnya—yang dalam kondisi tidak sadar—menepis tangannya kasar, kelewat kasar malah. Sarada terjerembab, bukan seperti ayahnya yang dia kenal. Keributan kecil di kediaman Uchiha tak dapat dihindari.

Kejadian di rumah sakit minggu lalu benar-benar membawa perbedaan di tengah keluarga Uchiha. Walaupun seluruh penghuni kediaman inti Uchiha sudah berusaha menetralkan suasana.

Fugaku yang notabene bersifat acuh, sedikit melunak—ikut merendam suasana, Mikoto dan Itachi—seperti biasa—tersenyum bahkan ketika Sarada tak sengaja menyenggol buku, lalu jatuh beruntun dan menyenggol vas bunga.

Obito, yang mendadak sering berkunjung dan menginap bersama sang istri ikut-ikutan menambahkan lelucon garing, sepertinya dia berniat membuat kediaman Uchiha penuh tawa—tapi itu tidak mungkin, Sarada bahkan menatapnya datar. Sementara, kedua menantu Uchiha, Hana dan Rin berusaha pula membujuk Sarada bila sudah merajuk dan membahas soal 'mama'

Sang kakak, Itachi, yang walaupun terlihat baik-baik saja .. tapi sesungguhnya dia yang paling memikirkan hal ini, memijit pelipisnya lebih dalam, berpikir keras apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tak bisa dipungkiri, dia jelas mengkhawatirkan kondisi adiknya. Semakin lama dibiarkan, itu semakin buruk.

Ingatan Itachi kembali pada saat hari itu, dimana seorang perawat wanita masuk memeriksa kondisi keponakannya. Wanita yang sangat mencolok, dengan rambut merah muda pendek serta iris emerald yang cerah. Itachi kembali memijit pelipisnya, menghela napas.

Rambut merah muda? Itu jelas langka, sejauh ini dia hanya mengenal adik iparnya yang manis dengan rambut merah muda alaminya, yang jelas turunan gen keluarga Haruno. Adik iparnya yang ceria, yang meluluhkan es di hati si bungsu Uchiha.

.

.

 _"Oh! Dia kakakmu, Sasuke-_ kun _? Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura!"_ —itu saat pertama kali dia bertemu sang adik ipar, Sakura.

 _" .. arigatou, Itachi-_ nii _, Hana-_ nee _.. aku akan menjadi bagian dari kalian setelah ini!"_ —itu saat pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.

 _"Gomen, Itachi-_ nii _. Katakan bagaimana rasa masakanku, enak bukan? Hihihi .."_ —itu saat perayaan hari pernikahannya dengan Hana, Sakura meminta untuk mencicipi masakannya.

 _"_ Niichan _, bisa tolong antarkan aku belanja? Aku sudah meminta izin pada Hana-_ nee _, kok .. ehe .."_ —itu saat Sasuke berada di luar negeri, dia bahkan meminta izin pada Hana agar Itachi bisa mengantarnya—walau sebenarnya itu tidak perlu.

 _".. kyaa! Hana-_ neesan _! Rin-_ neesan _! Sepertinya kita melupakan sup nya, astaga!"_ —itu saat Itachi mengintip ketiga menantu Uchiha yang sedang bercengkrama—hingga melupakan masakan mereka. Sakura dengan ramabut merah muda nya, sangat mencolok apabila berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

 _"S-sudah tiga bulan .. semoga bayi ini sehat. Doakan aku, semuanya!"_ —itu saat Sasuke mengumumkan kehamilan istrinya.

 _".. Sarada .. namanya Sarada. Uchiha Sarada .. anak kami yang paling kuat hatinya, hadiah paling indah untuk ibunya "_ —itu saat kelahiran keponakannya, setelah ulang tahun Sakura.

 _"Aku akan pergi ke Kumo beberapa hari, .. uum .. kurasa .. aku harus meninggalkan Sara-_ chan _disini, .. maafkan aku!"_ —dan itu saat .. beberapa hari sebelum kecelakaan.

.

.

Ingatan tentang adik iparnya itu muncul bergantian.

Haruno Sakura, ah, tidak Uchiha Sakura. Lagipula, apa yang menjamin si perawat tempo hari adalah Uchiha Sakura? Dia bahkan tidak mengenali seisi ruangan. Yah, Uchiha Sakura sudah meninggal. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Tapi, lantas bagaimana bisa seorang perawat dengan ciri fisik sama persis dengan Sakura, muncul tiba-tiba? Tidak, tidak itu jelas bukan suatu kebetulan. Rambut merah muda serta mata besar beriris emerald cerah, bukan suatu ciri fisik umum. Siapapun yang mengenal Sakura sebelumnya, pasti akan sependapat, bahwa si perawat kemarin sangat identik dengan adik iparnya itu.

.

.

Itachi tersenyum miris.

Jelas sekali, Sasuke merasa kacau. Sangat kacau. Bahkan rasanya, sebagai kakak, dia sangat ingin ikut memikul perasaan kacau Sasuke. Yah, tapi adik kecilnya itu selalu menyimpannya sendiri. Adik kecilnya dulu hanya menangis saat belasan tahun lalu ibunya keguguran dalam proses kelahiran calon adik perempuannya. Dulu, dulu sekali.

Lalu Itachi melihat dengan jelas betapa kacau nya seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tenang, saat berita kematian istrinya tersiar, saat pemakaman Uchiha Sakura. Itachi bahkan seperti dihadapkan oleh orang yang berbeda kala itu. Dia bahkan seperti bisa melihat betapa tersayatnya hati adiknya. Menatap kosong mayat yang tertutup kain, serta helai rambut merah muda bercampur darah yang sedikit keluar. Adik nya itu bahkan berteriak-teriak bahwa jasad itu bukan istrinya, berkata bahwa istrinya masih hidup.

Itu menyakitkan. Sungguh.

Sampai akhirnya, setelah berbulan-bulan sejak kejadian itu. Uchiha Sasuke bangkit kembali, menjadikan buah hatinya sebagai tompangan hidupnya. Mengurus bayi kecil yang tak lagi memiliki ibu, menyayangi peninggalan istrinya dengan segenap hati.

Itachi menyaksikan semuanya, tidak, bukan hanya Itachi, seluruh keluarga Uchiha menyaksikannya, bagaimana terpuruknya Sasuke sejak kematian Sakura, lantas adik kebanggaannya bangkit, melimpahkan segala kasih sayangnya pada sang buah hati. Satu-satunya yang mengingatkan Sasuke pada istrinya.

Waktu terus berjalan, Uchiha Sarada tumbuh dengan kasih sayang yang besar di tengah keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

Hingga di titik dimana adiknya bisa menerima semua kenyataannya. Kejadian di rumah sakit tempo hari datang. Si perawat itu, perawat berambut merah muda dengan mata besar beriris emerald. Perawat yang tersenyum hangat, mengingatkan semuanya pada seorang Uchiha Sakura. Musim semi keluarga Uchiha. Tapi, siapa sebenarnya perawat itu? Mustahil jika itu memang benar adik iparnya, Sakura. Lalu apakabar jika keluarga Haruno tau?

Ah, sudah menjadi takdir, begitu yang dibilang orang-orang jika sesuatu yang tidak terduga datang.

 _Takdir_. Entah takdir baik atau buruk yang akan menimpa keluarganya setelah ini.

Kamarnya terbuka, Hana membawa secangkir teh hijau. "Ne, Itachi- _kun_ .. kau juga, .. jangan memforsir dirimu .." katanya lembut. Saat ini, membawakan teh untuk suaminya dengan harapan sang suami lebih tenang, mungkin sedikit membantu. Mengingat beberapa masalah akhir-akhir ini. Hana menyibak selimut, menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Itachi.

"Aa, .. _arigatou_ , Hana." Tangan Itachi terulur, membelai rambut cokelat sang istri. Pikirannya sejenak menjadi tenang. Yah, bagaimana pun istrinya benar. Dia juga tidak boleh terlalu memforsir dirinya. Omong-omong sepertinya sudah semakin larut, Hana sudah terlelap di bahunya, Itachi memposisikan istrinya agar lebih nyaman. Lantas memeluknya setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening sang istri.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"..- _chan_! Sakura- _chan_!"

Wanita merah muda itu tergagap, reflek menyentuh wajik di keningnya. "Ah, Tenten- _chan_ .. _ohayou_!" sapanya. Rekan turunan China nya itu mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Setelah ini pergantian shift, jadi rasanya dia bisa bersantai sejenak.

"Eum, jadi, Sakura- _chan_? Ada apa denganmu kemarin? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Tenten, dengan wajah sangat ingin tau, _kepo_ —menurut bahasa Ino.

"Ah, kemarin aku merasa agak tidak enak badan. Rasanya pusing sekali, jadi aku menitip izin lewat Ino- _chan_ kemarin. Begitulah, bukan sesuatu yang serius. Ahaha .." sebuah tawa palsu diselipkannya dia akhir kalimat.

"Aa. Kalian berada di apartemen yang sama, bukan? Itu sebabnya kau sangat mengandalkannya, .. aa, persahabatan kalian manis sekali .." sahut Tenten tersenyum.

"Yah, begitulah. Kau benar, Tenten- _chan_!"

Tentu saja Tenten benar, apalagi, dibandingkan dengan sahabat, Ino bahkan sudah seperti saudara baginya. Sakura terkekeh kecil.

"HOLA! SAKURA- _CHAN_!"

Seruan lantang-melengking ala Ino itu membuat Sakura kembali tergagap, Tenten serta merta mendelik, teriakan Ino—yang sudah sangat dia hafal—membuatnya terkaget, alhasil bekal sandwich nya terjatuh. Para perawat yang sedang pergantian shift pun menghela napas, rekan mereka dari Suna itu tampaknya memang sangat 'luar biasa'

"Hihihi .. _gomen ne_ , Saku- _chan_ , Tenten- _chan_!" ujar si pirang, lalu melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada rekan perawat lainnya sambil memasang mimik muka (sok) merasa bersalah. Sakura memutar mata menyaksikan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Aaahh .. aku capek sekali hari ini, beruntung kau sudah bisa masuk hari ini, Sakura! Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana aku kemarin? Menggantikan jadwal jaga mu daan .. oh! aku bahkan tidak memiliki waktu istirahat! Tenaga ku rasanya sudah terkuras untuk pekerjaan hari ini," katanya. Sakura baru mendengar itu, tentu saja dia langsung merasa bersalah, sungguh kasi ..—

 **Pletak**

"Lebay. Itu berlebihan Sakura- _chan_ , dia bahkan tidak sampai menggantikan seperempat tugas mu." tukas Tenten. Ino mengaduh. Itu benar, sih.

"Aa .. baiklah, baiklah. Yah, intinya aku senang kau sudah kembali masuk. Begitulah," Ino mengangkat bahu.

Tenten menggigit potongan sandwich terakhirnya, dia benar-benar tak berniat membagi sandwichnya sedikitpun pada kedua rekannya—Sakura sudah makan, dan Ino pasti akan kalap jika sudah ditawari makanan gratis. "Eum, Sakura- _chan_ , kemarin kau sakit bukan? Apa sekarang benar-benar sudah pulih?" katanya.

Bibir Sakura mengulas senyum, "Tentu saja, hei, jangan lupakan sesuatu! Begini-begini aku kuat! Hehehe .."

Ah, senyum serta tawa yang palsu lagi. Ino menatap itu miris.

".. _summinasen_ , Sakura- _san_. Chiyo- _sama_ meminta anda ke ruangannya." seorang staff rumah sakit mengiterupsi.

"Baik, aku akan segera kesana. _Arigatou_." sahut Sakura membungkuk sopan.

Wanita merah muda itu lalu bergegas merapikan penampilannya—supaya lebih sopan, begitu pikirnya. Tenten ikut beranjak, memberesi bekalnya, ikut merapikan diri. Melihat itu, Ino mengernyit " _Ne_ , Tenten- _chan?_ Kenapa beranjak? Kalian meninggalkanku sendiri?" ucapnya, Sakura dan Tenten mendadak merasa pusing melihat ekspresi Ino yang (sok) imut.

"Hm? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Aa baiklah .. _eonnie saranghae_!"

Astaga.

Sakura dan Tenten benar-benar langsung beranjak setelah melihat adegan selanjutnya, yaitu Ino yang kembali berlagak (sok) imut. Sakura tau itu, di ruangan apartemennya, Ino biasa menonton saluran TV luar negeri dan menonton acara-acara K-pop. Akhir-akhir ini pula si pirang sahabatnya suka melakukan hal-hal yang (menurut dia) imut. Ino bilang, orang Korea menyebutnya _aegyo_.

Entahlah, geli juga rasanya melihat Ino seperti itu. Dan yang jelas, sekarang dia harus mengahadap Chiyo- _sama_. Langkah nya yang berirama menggema di koridor rumah sakit.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah itu aku menatap kepergian Sakura dan Tenten sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu senyum kecil itu benar-benar menghilang saat punggung keduanya sudah tak terlihat. Aku menompang daguku, posisi yang menurutku paling nyaman—dan paling kece—untuk berpikir.

Aku bukannya tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya selama tiga hari terakhir. Setelah dia tiba-tiba memintaku langsung mengantarnya pulang, aku meminta penjelasan dari Gaara. Gaara menceritakan semuanya, tentang kebenaran yang selama ini dia sembunyikan. Aku menyuruh Sakura membersihkan diri—barangkali itu membantunya. Setelah itu tanpa aba-aba dia menangis, keras sekali. Terduduk sambil memeluk pinggangku dan meracau. Itu pemandangang yang menyakitkan. Aku mengerti perasaannya, iris _azure_ ku melirik ke nakas. Kalung berliontin kipas merah-putih itu sangat indah.

Menyaksikan kembali tawa dan senyum palsu Sakura tadi .. hatiku bahkan merasa sesak—lebay, tapi itulah sesungguhnya.

Hei, aku tidak akan lupa bagaimana aku bertemu Sakura. Tidak akan

.

.

.

Saat itu, aku masih menjadi perawat junior yang baru saja dipekerjakan di rumah sakit ini. Tentu saja, dengan kemampuanku sebagai perawat profesional—ehem—aku mendapat rekomendasi dari Tsunade- _sama_. Sebagai junior, aku tentu berusaha meningkatkan kinerjaku. Mengerjakan shift tepat waktu, memasang wajah ramah, tersenyum dan membantu apapun. Begitulah, sepertinya normal-normal saja, sampai setelah kecelakaan maut bertahun-tahun silam itu terjadi.

Kecelakaan pesawat. Badan pesawat hancur. Evakuasi korban sempat mengalami jalan buntu. Aku dan rekan-rekan perawat turun ke lapangan atas perintah langsung dari Tsunade- _sama_ , dan menyaksikan langsung semuanya dari dalam tenda darurat. Mayat-mayat yang terselamatkan—dapat ditemukan—, sebagian besar tubuhnya sudah hancur. Lantas diotopsi, untuk dipulangkan pada keluarganya. _Azure_ milikku menatapnya jerih, itu pemandangan yang menyakitkan.

Lalu mataku tertumbuk pada sesuatu.

 _'Uchiha Sakura'_

Di antara belasan peti mati beserta identitas korban yang berhasil dievakuasi, itu menarik perhatianku. Tentu saja, aku ingat perkataan Tsunade-sama saat dia menugaskanku secara pribadi. Mata cokelat hazel wanita paruh baya itu basah, jejak-jejak airmata terlihat jelas.

 _'Uchiha Sakura .. pastikan .. tolong pastikan .. dia masih hidup,'_

Mengingat itu, aku semakin menatap peti mati pertuliskan 'Uchiha Sakura' dengan jerih. Entah bagaimana mataku basah. Aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

".. psst .. kau tau? Menantu keluarga Uchiha menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan ini, .. tubuhnya bahkan hancur. Identitasnya pasti tidak akan diketahui jika bukan karena rambut merah muda yang mencolok itu dan kartu identitas di saku bagian paha kanannya, karena tim otopsi pun menyerah."

" .. ah, pasti turunan keluarga Haruno di Konoha, .. lalu bagaimana bisa tim otopsi menyerah secepat itu?"

" .. kondisinya menggenaskan, tim evakuasi bahkan mengaku seperti menggotong gumpalan daging, tubuhnya nyaris tak terbentuk dan tercampur dengan potongan-potongan mayat lainnya, .."

" .. astaga itu sang— !"

" _Summinasen_ , senior! Apakah menggunjingkan kondisi korban adalah suatu kebolehan dalam kode etik keperawatan?"

 _Savage_.

Kedua perawat senior itu menatapku lantas pergi, acuh tak acuh. Rasakan! Telingaku sudah panas sedari tadi.

Setelah itu aku berusaha fokus kembali pada tugasku. Hingga akhirnya Tsunade- _sama_ turun langsung, ikut membantu kelangsungan evakuasi korban. Tampaknya kecelakaan saat itu sangat berpengaruh. Aku bisa melihat segala kehebohan lewat media sosialnya.

.

.

"Ino- _san_! Tsunade- _sama_ memanggilmu!"

Ya, sekitar tiga minggu setelah itu, aku kembali dipanggil Tsunade- _sama_ untuk menghadap. Rasa-rasanya banyak hal yang terjadi padaku, kurasa banyak pula senior yang iri padaku, karena aku banyak diberi kepercayaan oleh Tsunade- _sama_. Kurasa aku cukup terkenal. Itulah aku, ehehe ..

Sampai di ruang pimpinan, kupikir Tsunade- _sama_ akan menugaskanku suatu hal. Tapi saat itu beliau langsung memintaku untuk mengikutinya. Kami tiba di ruang perawatan VIP, tidak, kurasa lebih tinggi. VVIP mungkin. Sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, aku yakin rekan-rekan perawatku merasa iri. Sepertinya aku naik pangkat, haha!

Kepedeanku saat itu, tidak berlangsung lama. Aku baru menyesalinya, bagaimana aku yang sata itu tidak bisa peka melihat wajah Tsunade- _sama_ yang mengeras sepanjang perjalanan.

Pintu terbuka, disana terbaring sesosok wanita. Wajahnya pucat, belalai-belalai infus dimana-mana, tangan dan kakinya patah. Perban melilit hampir sekujur tubuhnya. Kulit nya pucat. Mata cekungnya terpejam. Rambut merah muda menyembul keluar di lipatan perban.

Tunggu, merah muda?

Aku baru mencerna semuanya saat itu. Saat itu aku membeku, menunduk dalam, dan menunggu Tsunade- _sama_ menjelaskan sesuatu.

".. ah, Yamanaka Ino. Kau tentu tau siapa yang berbaring disana? Ah, tidak. Tidak perlu kau jawab, kau sudah tau. Dia muridku, dia pernah berguru padaku. Aku sungguh menyayanginya, kau tau? Dia Uchiha Sakura, yang sudah diberitakan meninggal tepat setelah kecelakaan. Tim evakuasi ku menemukannya agak jauh dari lokasi kejadian, entah apa keajaiban yang membuatnya selamat, tapi dia ditemukan mengenakan parasut darurat. Sebagian tubuhnya tertimpa badan pesawat. Dia masih hidup .."

Dan disaat tegang seperti itu, aku masih sempat-sempatnya bertanya, "S- _summinasen_ , Tsunade- _sama_ .. lalu .. jasad yang dibawa keluarga Uchiha?"

Ups, aku baru menyadari kebodohanku satu detik setelahnya.

".. jasad itu .. bukan milik Sakura. Dari data penerbangan pesawat yang kudapatkan, .. sepertinya .. jasad itu, milik Hirawaki Tayuya dari Oto. Seperti yang kau pikirkan, pemerintah bahkan tidak menangani kecelakaan itu dengan serius. Tapi sebelumnya, aku sudah mencocokkan DNA nya. Positif, bahwa dia memang Uchiha Sakura. Jasad yang dibawa keluarga Uchiha kemungkinan adalah satu dari banyak jasad yang tidak sempat diotopsi dengan baik .."

Aku menggigit bibir.

Tsunade- _sama_ menghela napas, " .. banyak hal besar yang diabaikan dalam tragedi kecelakaan waktu itu. Sementara ini, aku akan mempercayakan dia padamu serta Dokter Sabaku, keluarga Uchiha pasti akan _shock_ jika langusng mengetahui hal ini. Jadi, biarkan hal ini menjadi rahasia. Aku tau, ada banyak pertanyaan yang akan kau ajukan, tapi tidak semua pertanyaan dapat terjawab secara realistis. Ada yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan akal sehat, Ino. Astaga, bagaimana pula aku harus menjelaskan ini .."

Aku mengangguk takzim, menerima tugas itu. Itu suatu kehormatan. Aku akan mengerjakannya dengan sempurna.

Sejak saat itu, jadwal kerja ku hanyalah mondar-mandir dari ruang perawat dan ruangan milik Uchiha Sakura. Kurasa hanya Tsunade- _sama_ , Dokter Sabaku—yang kemudian kupanggil Gaara— dan aku yang mengetahui siapa di balik ruang VVIP nomor empat, karena papan informasi pasien di depan kamar itu hanya bertuliskan ' _Sakura_ '. Nama itu termasuk nama yang umum digunakan, tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Uchiha Sakura-lah yang ada dibaliknya.

Hari-hari menemani Sakura yang saat itu masih belum sadar dari koma nya berjalan sangat lambat. Aku dan Gaara hampir setiap hari mendiskusikan keadaannya, memastikan gizi yang dibutuhkan tubuh tetap tersalurkan melalui infus. Kemajuan sedikit pun sudah menjadi suatu kelegaan bagi kami.

Berbulan-bulan, kondisi Sakura sudah normal. Kaki dan tangannya sudah pulih, luka-luka besar bahkan sudah menutup. Tapi dia belum juga sadar, wajahnya masih pucat, bibirnya pucat dan kering, rambut—yang harus kuakui sangat indah—miliknya sudah tumbuh normal, menutupi pitak di bagian kepala akibat benturan keras.

Menjelang akhir tahun, bulan Desember, sore hari. Aku ingat sekali. Waktu itu adalah jadwalku mengganti infus, dan saat aku membuka pintu, satu-satunya penhuni kamar VVIP nomor empat itu menoleh, dan menatapku sayu. Aku membeku di dekat pintu, entah apa yang kurasakan, tapi air mata mengalir di pipiku. Tentu saja, lega dan bahagia, kira-kira seperti itulah perasaanku saat itu.

" A-ah, .. s-selamat sore Uchiha- _san_ .." kalimat itu itu terlontar begitu saja. Bodohnya aku! Aku menimang-nimang bagaimana respon yang akan kudapat dengan cemas. Astaga! Seharusnya aku menekan tombol panggilan dokter!

Tatapannya kosong, bibir itu bergerak kaku, suaranya serak. ".. Uc-Uchi .. ha- _san_?"

Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali, menilik gelagat Sakura yang kebingungan, aku langsung memencet bel panggilan. Gaara datang dengan tergesa-gesa, selanjutnya Tsunade- _sama_ dengan air matanya. Kelegaan terpancar dari kedua wajah mereka.

Tapi kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Menyaksikan tatapan kosong Sakura, Tsunade- _sama_ dengan instingnya, dia tahu. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam.

Sakura kehilangan ingatannya.

Segalanya menjadi rumit sekarang.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 _Halo, reader kesayangan Hana. Ups, malu juga diriku ini udh nelantarin fic ini T^T .. #liatkalender #wauw2019_

 _Yah, Hepi nu yer readers! #telat Maafkeun, i'm sorry, summinasen, mianhae, nyuwun pangapura dan sebagainya u/ ungkapin rasa bersalahku inii! udh hampir 2 tahun inii omaygat aku jahat bgt, oke._ _Aku bahkan sampe terharu pas buka ffn lagi, ngeliat review2 dr kalian semua bener2 bikin aku tambah semangat. Thanks!_ _(◜௰◝) .. i purple you!_

 _And then, chapter ini khusus menceritakan bagaimana hubungan 'persaudaraan' Ino sm Sakuraaah .. eaea .. oia, jgn lupakan sebesar apa sayangnya Itachi sm Sasu. Owwwhh, .. nangis ni inget Uchiha bersaudara hwhw_

 _Uum .. jadi? Gimana chapter ini? Ada saran u/ chapter depan? Review, please? ಥ‿ಥ .. thankyou!_

 _._

 _ **Spesial Thanks for :**_

 _ **indrichan77, talithauchiha, Emeraald US, dindra510, shinny, rin, Guest (1), Guest (2), zarachan, misaharux, Guest (3)sitinaya, namizake natsuki, Cherry Lilyana1, luhputusetia.p, shatake, sasux, nayaraRZ22, cherry blossomQ, Rin, kirei, natsuki suzu, Guest (4)**_

 _._

* * *

.

 **With Love,**

 **Hanara Hime**

 **06 January**

 **14.59 PM**


End file.
